


Keeping it Low-Key

by theeternalblue



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: AU. No one sees the need, but after twenty years and a kid, Rhaegar and Lyanna finally decide to get married. And for more drama, when the Starks visit, Dany's old feelings resurface, Robb decides to behave like a desirable bachelor, Jon starts a serious relationship, and Ned has to finally admit his little sister will marry. Will they all be able to behave?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me. I don't know where this came from, but I think more of this might come. I seriously have no idea why I wrote this, but with these family trees there could be a lot of drama in the modern age.

She absolutely hates it. It’s baffling for her to see her brother marrying the woman he’s been living with for the past nineteen and so years. It makes no sense. They never even seemed inclined towards making such decision – honestly, Lyanna doesn’t seem like a woman who abides to rules. Yes, Rhaegar is a romantic soul, and a little melancholic too, but she always thought he was fine with their relationship.

“Do I have to?” Dany asks, and Jon from a corner of the room tries to bite back a laugh. She glares at him. Her nephew has no respect for her whatsoever. True, she’s younger than him, but still.

Rhaegar looks at her and a soft smile appears on his lips. “We’ve decided no one is better than you to be the maid of honor.” Surely that’s a lie. “Ned will be my best man–“ This time she joins Jon in his snickering – Eddard Stark is probably more displeased with this wedding than anyone else. “Children!” he chides, which is funny considering she’s eighteen and Jon is nineteen.

But Lyanna laughs and that’s enough to calm Rhaegar.

“You must learn to appreciate the absurdity of it all,” the woman says as she places a hand on Rhaegar’s shoulder. “You should’ve listened to Ned on the phone. Not a peep! I could picture his stern face. It’s hard to believe he still hoped for us to be something fleeting, even after raising a child together.”

Jon is quiet, but smiles fondly at his mother.

Daenerys is still getting used to this loving family thing. Until recently she was living with Viserys, their brother, the one who enjoys making money and rubbing elbows with the rich. But school was near by and Rhaegar offered, claiming he had more than enough space at home to welcome her, and that the house felt empty since Jon had left for art school.

“Please?” Rhaegar says, and Dany nods. It’s hard to say no to his petition when he looks at her with the same expression of love he has given her since they were children and he had to become the head of the family after their parents died.

“I’ll help.”

-x-

While she was a child, she lived with Rhaegar and Lyanna. It was right until Rhaegar decided boarding school was perhaps the best for her – she just loved to learn from different cultures and her school offered just that as it was specially focused on diplomats’ children.

She made friends and traveled a lot, but saw Rhaegar less and less. They weren’t strangers, but she guessed he felt guilty for sending her away.

Anyway, because of that she hasn’t seen Jon’s cousins in a long time. She remembers them of course, but she doesn’t even know the two younger ones. Who has five children in this day and age?

She stands awkwardly next to Lyanna as the Starks climb out of the monstrous SUV. Ned looks as serious as ever in his plaid shirt, like some sort of mountain man with weathered face. He only smiles at the sight of Lyanna and Jon. Catelyn looks regal even in simple clothes – it’s difficult to imagine this is a woman who has raised five children with how calm and collected she looks.

But soon a herd of people comes out of the back of the car and Dany can’t help but to roll her eyes at an eager Jon. He spins around a lanky girl with dark hair. She assumes that’s Arya, the last one she met. Then a younger copy of Catelyn smiles and greets him – that’s Sansa for sure. Two boys attack him in a hug – the ones she has never met before, Brandon and Rickon. And lastly, not that he wasn’t there before, Jon embraces a tall man with reddish hair and beard – he cannot be anyone but Robb. Those two do that thing where they clap their backs loudly, and laugh together.

Daenerys couldn’t feel more out of place, because even her socially awkward brother manages to greet all these people with grace.

She absolutely despises when Catelyn sings her praises and tells her what a lovely young woman she has become. She never knows how to answer that, only blushing and thanking the words. It’s humiliating.

“Dany!” Her eyes widen before she feels herself being wrapped in strong arms and lifted off the ground. Robb has certainly grown from the young, lanky boy of thirteen she remembered. She hesitates for a moment, but his embrace is comforting and warm. He smells of cedar and something sweet like roasted almonds and caramel. It becomes more difficult not to hug him back.

“Hello to you too.”

“I can’t believe you are so big now,” Lyanna interrupts. “It seems like only yesterday you two were running around half-naked!”

They both blush and share an embarrassed laugh. They were two and four. Almost babies, but no one has forgotten about it. Robb has always been cheeky, and she doesn’t have inhibitions regarding her body, but they were kids.

Jon ducks his head and fails to conceal his smile. He was a worrywart from young age, and never even thought of doing a reckless thing – too much like his father, Lyanna said.

Jon knows. Of course he does. She made the mistake of telling her about the little crush she had on Robb. And yes, Robb has grown to become a very handsome man, but they aren’t kids anymore.

“They were very lively children,” Catelyn says diplomatically.

“Let’s hope we won’t have a repeat during the wedding!” Lyanna quips, but no one thinks it particularly funny. “That would be awkward.”

Jon looks at Dany, but she only glares at him in answer.

He’s such a jerk when he wants to be.

-x-

“Father wants me to walk you down the aisle.”

She sputters her smoothie on Robb.

“Sorry!”

Robb laughs, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners. He’s only gotten more gorgeous than she remembered. It’s ridiculous how he can make her feel like a child.

“Don’t worry.” He grabs a napkin and dabs at the droplets on his shirt.

She just woke up and is having breakfast, but Robb is already back from his morning run. He says he likes the cold in the morning, the silence and grey skies.

“He just doesn’t think it looks right for you to walk with him, with him being, you know, old.”

She laughs. No spit on him this time. _Awesome!_

“Besides, he’ll give away Aunt Lyanna.” Robb moves around the kitchen and reaches the fridge. He opens it and grabs a green apple. “And since Jon is bringing a date,” he trails off and they share an amused look.

Jon has never been a player. He could’ve been, because he is good looking, and brooding half of the time like Rhaegar, but he’s sensitive. Everyone is surprised he’s dating, because he’s always been shy, but they are happy for him. It doesn’t mean they don’t tease him about it though.

Robb takes a bite from the apple.

“Sure,” she answers quickly and turns her gaze away from his. She feels incredibly weird, and it’s strange considering she’s dated and had a boyfriend – one who was older than her and Robb. “Do you need anything else?” she says because there’s nothing else that comes to mind and the silence is killing her.

He only grins, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. Robb walks closer to her and tugs at her hair. “You’re still so cute.” That crushes her.

Her stomach turns to knots and she wants to scream. That’s not what a man says to a woman he finds attractive. That’s what a guy says about his little sister, or the annoying friend. Maybe even about a puppy.

But instead of the murderous glare she would like to shoot at him, Daenerys pulls a tight smile when he presses a quick kiss to her temple.

“I’ll go shower in case someone asks about me.” Robb hurries past her and to the second floor, leaving her there to wonder when exactly he discarded her as a potential partner. And then she scolds herself for being worried about that.

-x-

Jon laughs at her. Everyone thinks he’s sweet and thoughtful, but she knows he can be a total asshole.

“I don’t need this,” she hisses, pushing past him as she tries to get to her room – the one she’s currently sharing with Sansa and Arya. Luckily for her, the girls have been dragged to do some shopping for dresses with Catelyn.

“Come on, Dany. You still like him.”

Ned also took the boys with him to get suits.

“No! No still. That sounds like I’ve been pining for him for years, and I haven’t.” True. Absolutely true. It’s just that Robb grew up into a fine specimen.

“Fine.”

“Good.”

She’s pissed off and hates the look Jon is giving her.

“What? Just spit it out, Jon. I hate it when you seem to have a secret.”

“Robb and Talisa broke up.”

“I know that. It was months ago.” She didn’t care at the time, but apparently Lyanna said something about Catelyn being happy about it. Mothers generally have high standards for their children’s partners, but Catelyn’s might be the highest.

“Aunt Cate hopes he will invite Margaery to the wedding. As his date.”

“Tyrell?” She asks. Her blood begins to boil as Jon nods.

Dany hates Margaery. Well, perhaps that’s a strong word, but that woman is so fake. She tries to be sexy and refined, like some sort of seductress to get what she wants. Dany went to school with her, so she knows her.

It’s easy to think why Catelyn would like Margaery for Robb. She comes from a good family, is pretty and smart, and has a large family. Apparently that is important in Catelyn’s eyes.

“He can do whatever he pleases. I don’t like him, Jon.” Dany stresses the last sentence, but even she can tell is BS.

“You could ask him out, you know? Girls do that these days.”

“Like Ygritte?”

He blushes, and it’s adorable.

“So?”

“I know I can ask him out.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because it’s tiring to be the one chasing things. I always have to fight for what I want. I already did that with Drogo, and with Daario.” She feels vulnerable right now, but with Jon she’s not scared of it. “Is it wrong that I want to be wooed this time? Just one time.”

-x-

“What are you doing?”

Daenerys lifts her head from her drafting table and meets a pair of inquisitive ones in Rickon. The youngest of the Starks is a wild one, but also sweet – she compares him to a wolf puppy.

“I’m drawing.”

“I like drawing. And coloring, too.” He takes a few steps into the room and rises on tiptoes to check her work. “What’s that?”

“Home.”

It’s only a red door, but that’s the one thing she remembers from their first house when Rhaegar, Viserys and she lived together.

“We have puppies at home.”

She knows that. Ned Stark is known for his pack of wolfdogs, and each of his children have one. Robb even took his to school, which is why he and Jon decided to rent a place together instead of living at the dorms. But what else could be expected from people living at a farm?

“Are you bored? Is that why you’re here?”

Rickon nods sheepishly. “Bran and Arya are playing together, and Sansa is reading one of her books. Robb is helping Mother.” And Jon is out on a date, while her brother is doing wedding related things and Lyanna and Ned are out doing something family related.

“We could play. What do you want to do?”

“Go outside?”

Of course. This is a farm boy she’s talking to. He probably spends all day running around and getting dirty. She’d settle with Monopoly. She really likes Monopoly.

Dany looks through the window. The sky is grey and it looks chilly. She sighs. It doesn’t look very appealing, but she’ll comply. She knows how it felt to be the little one while everyone else thought themselves too mature to play.

“I’ll grab a scarf and we’ll go.”

They play outside until dusk. Hide and seek. Running around with Ghost, Jon’s own wolfdog. Trying to climb the only tree big enough to hold Rickon’s weight. Not even when she was a child, Dany played so much. Her cheeks feel cold and her lungs burn, but Rickon is laughing and she’s too. It’s impossible to say they had a bad time.

“Children!” Catelyn calls for them from the house, and Dany tries to understand she will always be a child in Catelyn’s eyes – even if she never really was in her opinion.

Rickon hurries back home, tackling his mother’s legs with utmost adoration. Catelyn looks at her youngest with pure love as well, running her hand through his dark mane before sending him off to wash up.

“Here.”

Dany is a little startled when Robb shoves a spoon with red liquid in front of her face.

“Come on. Open up and taste it.”

She does. It’s sweet and warm, wild berries and caramel, and terribly comforting. She licks her lips and her eyes widen.

“How is it?”

“Good. Really good.”

He grins all smugly and shoots a look at his mother. “Wait.” He moves around the kitchen, taking a fork and checking some recipients before bathing whatever it is he has on the fork with more of the sauce. “Try it.”

It’s dark chocolate cake with a smoky after taste that goes magnificent with the sweet sauce. For all she knows, Robb could be half as beautiful as he is and by feeding her this, she’d fall in love with him the same. It doesn’t help when he tells her he made it.

“It’s Mom’s recipe, but I added my own touches.”

“It’s amazing.” Dany mutters in a bittersweet sigh.

She has no chance against Margaery. They used to be friends, and knows the girl can cook, too. Dany was lucky if she didn’t mess up ramen noodles.

“I need to wash up too,” Dany finally tells him, showing him her dirty hands as a point to validate her words.

Robb’s still busy with the cooking, and helping his mother, so he goes back to that. After all, they are almost making a feast for all the people currently staying at this house.

After cleaning herself, and changing her sweatshirt for a cardigan, Dany braids her hair. She’s just in time for when Rhaegar returns and everyone is called to have dinner. Jon and Ygritte have also been invited, and he looks awfully embarrassed – Ygritte, not so much. They are an odd couple, but Dany can tell they care for each other.

The food is delicious and hearty, like she guesses all Starks’ dinners are.

By when it’s dessert time, Robb stops his mother from getting up, and instead offers himself to get it – he made it after all.

“Dany, could you help me?”

She looks up at him, and hesitates for a second before standing up quickly. “Sure.”

As she follows him into the kitchen, she wonders if his hair would feel soft or maybe sticky – does he use some kind of product to keep it curly like that or not?

“I left the cake in the fridge,” he explains, but Dany is not paying attention and only stands awkwardly near him. “And the sauce is still on the pan, so–“ Robb trails off, stopping her before she reaches for the dishes.

It’s so unlike him to be rude, Daenerys stares at him frowning. “What–“ but she doesn’t get to finish before he’s pulling her against the side of the fridge, hiding them from anyone who could come into the kitchen.

“May I kiss you?” Robb whispers and she can feel his breath in her face. They haven’t been this close since a few days ago, when he hugged her.

“Robb,” Dany mutters, trying to glance at the door, but he shakes his head. He knows what she’s trying to say. Someone might come in and see them, but they are talking so loud outside, they couldn’t imagine the amount of butterflies fluttering in her belly.

His eyes zero in on her lips, his thumb caresses her bottom lip. Dany nods silently.

A part of her would like to keep her eyes open to watch his face, but with them closed she can feel his lips against hers, the itchiness on her skin because of his beard, his roughened but gentle hands holding her face and the way his body presses softly but consistently against her.

His hair is soft and curly and it feels really nice between her fingers.

Every thought must’ve flown out of her head, because she only remembers to breathe again when a voice interrupts them.

“Robb, we thought maybe you needed help with–“ Jon is frozen on the spot when he finds them. Ygritte, behind him, only smirks but tries to conceal it.

Dany had never seen Jon open his eyes so wide.

“I don’t think he needs help,” Ygritte quips, but reaches for the dishes and lays them on the counter.

Jon wordlessly stares at Robb, and Dany can’t help but feeling there’s something she’s missing here because the staring soon turns into glaring by the time Robb takes a step away from her. Now he looks embarrassed, and she certainly hopes it’s not because of her, of being found kissing her.

Dany grasp for a tiny straw of hope when Robb lets his hand run down her arm and squeeze her hand for a second before finally taking the cake from the fridge.

Jon doesn’t move until she pushes past him, giving him a stern look. This is not of his business.

They work quickly in silence, and Ygritte is the first to leave the kitchen, not before she looks at Dany. She mimics like she locks her lips and throws the key away before grabbing the plates and returning to the dining room. Robb only glances at Dany before following Ygritte.

She’s about to do the same when Jon stops her.

“He has a date with Margaery tomorrow.”

The air leaves her lungs. The hope she had seems to vanish with those words.

Jon effectively ruins what could’ve been a great night, but she knows it’s not his fault. And she wants to give Robb the benefit of the doubt because they were interrupted, but since he doesn’t try to talk to her later that night, that benefit expires.

Now she’s angry. At him. At herself.

What is he playing to?


	2. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised people liked this, but here's a little more of this crazy universe.

“Stop sulking, Ned.”

He looks at his wife, and it’s not surprising to find her with a little smile on her lips. She thinks it’s funny. Ned doesn’t think there’s anything funny in watching his little sister getting married with a man he never thought worthy of her in the first place – not that any other man looked better in his eyes. And yes, he knows Rhaegar has been good to her, but he’s not the kind of man who knows how to chop down a tree or build things like a house. Ned built his own house.

“I’m not sulking.”

She laughs softly before leaning next to him to press a soft kiss to his cheek. That makes him smile. Catelyn is not only a great wife and mother, but also his best friend and advisor. She knows him better than anyone.

“She’s almost forty years old.” Catelyn says distractedly as she picks her clothes for the next day. “If something surprises me of her, it’s that she agreed to have the wedding. I always thought she saw it as a mere legal affair.”

“Rhaegar asked her. I don’t think it’s something she needed, but apparently he did.”

Why after so many years? Ned has no idea. Rhaegar might’ve waited this long considering the circumstances in which he met Lyanna. He was engaged to another woman and for a while Lyanna became his mistress.

That’s Eddard’s main issue with the man. He hasn’t told to Jon or his own children about it, but Lyanna had just finished high school and found herself pregnant not long after. She swore to him she loved Rhaegar – and begged him not to hurt him as Ned intended. Luckily for everyone, Rhaegar set things straight and decided to pursue a relationship with Ned’s sister. And now there’s a wedding.

“It is romantic if you think about it.”

If one thing Ned could be guilty of is of not being classically romantic.

He looks at his wife, her long auburn hair she’s currently braiding for bed, and the way she smiles. Cate is more than he ever hoped for in a wife. Could Rhaegar feel the same for his sister?

He stands up from his place at the foot of the bed and approaches Catelyn. He tilts her head up by hooking a finger under her chin. Her eyes shine under the light. Ned kisses her until she places her hands on his cheeks and kisses him instead.

“I love you, too,” she whispers, fully aware he’s not the most expressive man when it comes to his feelings. “Now quit overthinking this and just be happy for your sister.”

He grumbles under his breath, but acquiesces. After all, he can’t think of anything better than to ease his head with a good night of sleep with his wife in his arms.

-x-

“Look what I found!” Lyanna exclaims, climbing down the stairs with a plastic box. “Pictures!” The children groan together while Lyanna chuckles. “Come on! Let us enjoy those time when you were cute and not the annoying and hormonal teenagers most of you already are or are about to be.”

Ned is not one to like sitting doing nothing. Not that there’s much to do in a place that’s not his home, but he won’t sit and watch pictures. What he does do it’s notice the tension between Robb and Jon.

It’s quite strange for those two to fight. They are like brothers. The last fight he remembers was when they were about eight or seven – they fought over who could climb a tree the highest.

Meanwhile, the littlest ones aren’t interested, so Arya, Bran and Rickon decide to do their own thing, probably playing video games in Jon’s room.

“Aw, look at these two,” Lyanna coos. “They were so hairless back then.”

Catelyn laughs, because she’s right. It’s a picture of two babies sleeping together – Robb and Jon.

Rhaegar sits next to Lyanna and sees the picture with little interest. They are supposed to pick some to show at the wedding reception. It’ll be a small ceremony and party, but they want to celebrate their years together.

Ned couldn’t feel more useless doing all this. He wasn’t of much help at his own wedding, he doubts he can do better for his sister’s.

Lyanna giggles before handing a picture to Catelyn, who smiles fondly at the image before she passes it at him. Ned barely smiles, but he does think it’s amusing. The moment shows him dressed in a Santa costume – the one Cate and Lyanna forced him to wear for a couple of Christmases. Jon and Robb are sat at his feet, both showing new toys at the camera, with Robb’s big grin missing a few teeth. Dany is there too, sitting on his lap, and dangerously hugging his fake beard.

Ned gives the picture to the girl engrossed in her book, sitting on the imperial armchair with her legs tucked under her. Dany looks startled, but then she chuckles.

“Sorry, about that,” she tells him.

Back when she was a baby, when Lyanna and Rhaegar suddenly found themselves with many more children they thought they could handle, Ned remembers taking care of her. She proved herself to be good practice before Sansa arrived in their family. Her quiet nature went along well with his own personality – even if sometimes as a toddler she scared him by staring at him while he worked.

Sometimes he still feels sad for that little girl, though. She is so serious and mature, even from young age. Only the boys sometimes managed to get her to do mischief as children were supposed to do.

“It’s fine. At least you didn’t hit me with a sword.”

It’s not like him to joke, but she laughs.

One year the boys planned to attack Santa and forced him to give them more toys – maybe a horse, Robb had said.

Daenerys has also looked more distant than usual, and it makes Ned wonder if the children have done something to upset their hosts.

He’s about to formulate the right words, but Catelyn calls him to show an embarrassing picture of back when they were dating. She looks absolutely stunning, but he was in that awful phase when he wanted to look like he belonged to Deep Purple back in the seventies.

-x-

Long ago Ned accepted Catelyn could pretty much make him do whatever she wanted. She knows him that well. But for the love of everything that’s holy, he cannot see why he said yes to drive all the girls around so they can have their dresses fit.

Arya is complaining about it like there’s no tomorrow. Sansa is on her mobile like she is all the time, texting her friends or who knows what. Lyanna is gushing about the ridiculous things she wants for the wedding, while Cate laughs and offers some input about the crazy ideas to make them less… crazy.

Daenerys sits on the passenger seat and plays with the radio. Thankfully she chooses a station that’s playing Jethro Tull – no one will complain since they aren’t even listening.

At the store, he only settles himself on a chair and lets the girls do whatever they have to do. He’s sure he could fall asleep but he would end up scolded like a child.

Suddenly Daenerys sits next to him.

“I can drive. I’ll cover for you if you want to ditch us.”

He must look terrible. “No. It’s fine.”

She hums, but smiles while fishing for her book in the oversized bag she carries around.

“You were fast.”

“Not much to do.”

“Good.”

“Yup.”

They sit in silence, and it’s just as awkward as when Sansa sits next to him and he’s supposed to ask her about life. He does it because he loves his children, but he usually doesn’t get the drama – he’s always been a farm boy, and his biggest problem during adolescence was how to ask a girl out. Once he got over that, and realized the silent type was actually mysterious, he had it easy.

He sighs deeply before gathering the courage to ask, “Are you okay?”

Dany looks at him with those expressive eyes, opening her mouth, but then closing it again. “Sure.”

“You do know I held you when you were a baby, right? You were never good at crying, but you had your tells like all children do.” His mouth tilts in a half-smile. “Robb kicked and punched. Jon scrunched his face and got breathless. Sansa turned so red, Cate and I were always scared. Arya screamed like a little devil. Bran whimpered, and Rickon wailed.”

She smiles at him. “What did I do?”

“Your curled into a ball and tried to hide your tears.”

He knows. Lyanna and Rhaegar had too much in their hands at the time, including Viserys who was seven and not an easy child. He and Cate spend some time babysitting for them.

“I usually talk to my friends, but they aren’t here.”

“Do you need… girl advice?” Ned mumbles uncomfortably. Catelyn is the one who gives talks about those issues. He’s not sensitive enough to understand some things – like when Sansa got upset about clothes and girls who had them or not. He didn’t get it. “I’m sure Ly or Cate could help.”

“Actually, it would be nice to get your point of view.”

“If you wish so.”

She hesitates for a second, but then she takes a mouthful of air and goes for it. “Did you ever play with a woman’s feelings?”

It’s a blunt question, and Ned’s not sure how to feel about it. It must show on his face, because she explains it.

“I mean, did you ever lead on a woman while seeing another?”

He feels heat rising up his neck. Ned hoped to never face this type of questions.

He was young and just starting his relationship with Catelyn. Ashara Dayne had been one of those girls no boy could say no to – many lusted after her. She spoke to him at a party and he found himself interested. He kissed her. Nothing else happened after that, but his honest nature forced him to confess. Thankfully, Catelyn forgave him eventually.

“I’m not proud of this,” he mutters. “But yes.”

“You don’t need to tell me details. I just want to know why.” She looks young and nervous, unlike most of the time. Daenerys has had little time to be a child.

“Well, I never meant to, if that’s what you want to know. I didn’t plan for it to happen.” He frowns at nothing in particular. “But I was young, and I doubted. The relationship I had with… this other girl was new, and I was curious of what I was missing.”

“He didn’t tell me he was seeing someone else,” Dany murmurs, not looking at him. She looks embarrassed when she shouldn’t.

“Daenerys,” Ned calls and waits until she looks at him. “You’re still young. Sometimes the decisions we take while confused aren’t the best. But if you’re sure he meant harm, then my advice is to forget him. He won’t deserve you.”

She smiles, but her lips tremble. “You wouldn’t be saying this if you knew who he is.”

And suddenly everything in his head clicks. Ned is silent but observant.

“It’s Robb.”

Her eyes widen for a moment, but soon nods.

“He is my son, and as such he knows to learn from his mistakes. I won’t tell him what to do. Just as I won’t tell you he’s perfect, because no one is.”

“Could you also keep this a secret?”

“Of course.”

Just then Arya comes stomping her way to them, slightly angry. It’s just like her to feel upset about being forced to do something. She’s a free spirit, and probably the most difficult of his children – also Rickon, but he is still small.

“I hate this.” It’s a usual phrase they hear from Arya. “Dresses? I don’t wear them, so I don’t see the point.”

“It’ll be just once. For your favorite aunt’s wedding.” Ned almost laugh at the look Arya gives him. But then she smiles at him, and throws her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

“I could get some ice cream, do you want to go with me?” Daenerys asks Arya, who nods eagerly. “We’ll be back before they are finished here. I’m sure.”

Ned lets them go and readies himself to wait for a while longer.

Sansa is the next one to sit by his side, after finishing trying on her dress, and she’s glued to her phone as usual.

“Could you stop that?” Ned grumbles out.

His beautiful teenage daughter rolls her eyes and texts some more before pocketing her phone. “I’m sorry,” she tells in that voice he already recognizes as the one that means they aren’t really sorry, but they don’t want to get into trouble.

“I know you miss your friends, but we’ll return home soon enough.”

“No!” Sansa’s blue eyes are wide. “I like it here. There are shops and places to go. I don’t get covered in mud when I go out.”

“I thought you like the farm.”

“I do, but… Dad,” she whines. “There’s nothing to do.”

Ned would like to disagree. There’s plenty to do, but she doesn’t like it. She’s sixteen and soon she’ll choose a life away from them. It’s difficult to think he is raising these kids to let them go. But life is like that, isn’t it?

He says nothing and only leans towards her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

Sansa giggles. “You’ll dance with me at the party, right?”

Ned hates to dance. He’s not good at it. “Sure. Maybe more than once.” But she’s his child, and he’d do anything for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want the POV of a particular character? Let me know! I've laid down the core of the stories, so every character will bring different details.


	3. This is Not a Competition

He’s supposed to be excited and looking forward to having a date with a girl like Margaery. Any other guy would be, but for Robb, this has come with a cost he wasn’t willing to pay.

Jon is not talking to him. Jon, who is not only his cousin but also his best friend. It’s all because he’s convinced Robb is playing with Dany. And Robb gets it, because he’s overprotective too, but how is he supposed to explain he’s confused? Isn’t he allowed to like two girls at the same time? He’s exploring his possibilities after a really long relationship, that was also his first.

“Robb, sweetie?” His mother calls, and he feels like a child. “Are you alright?”

No. He’s not.

It had been a long time since he last saw Dany. He liked her quite a bit when they were kids, but it was before she really hit puberty, so he saw things with less hormonal eyes. Now she’s a woman. Not only her figure shows it, but her personality. She’s smart and regal, with a strong character and more mature than other people their age. Sometimes Robb wants to shake her and have fun, let her live without worries.

“I’m fine,” Robb mumbles, but walks away from the kitchen with just an apple.

He is a coward for not facing Jon, but he cannot. His cousin is being obtuse, just because he can’t understand things are not always absolute.

“Good morning.”

Robb looks up, watching as Dany climbs down the stairs. Her platinum hair in a braid over her shoulder. She looks sweet and sexy in flannel pajamas and an oversized sweatshirt. It’s difficult to not feel guilty for lying to her. He didn’t mean to hide his date with Margaery from her, but he didn’t want to miss the chance of kissing her.

He’s the worst.

“Morning,” he rasps out, watching her walk past him. “Dany.”

She turns to look at him. “Yes?”

Her eyes are expressive, and even if Robb can tell she’s not furious at him, he can see he’s disappointed her.

Before he can open his mouth to probably say something stupid, his mother interrupts them, blissfully unaware of whatever is happening.

“Daenerys, I cut up some fruit. There are also dates if you want some.”

“Thank you.” Dany still looks at him, almost daring him to speak in his mother’s presence. But how could he? His mother is thrilled to see him date a girl like Margaery. Of course she doesn’t hate Dany – in fact, she sees her as part of the family – but maybe because of their closeness she can’t fathom the thought of them dating.

Robb tries to say something. Anything. But when the words fail him, he gives up and harrumphs before climbing up the stairs.

His mother scolds him by calling his name in a stern tone, but at the moment he can’t care less. One day she’ll realize he’s not the perfect man she thinks he is – not matter how hard she tries to make him flawless.

Dany certainly noticed this.

-x-

Trying to be a gentleman and also a prepared guy, Robb made reservations in a nice little place he could actually afford and thought of going dancing later. Margaery looks like the kind of girl who enjoys dancing.

He cannot complain about her company. She pays attention to what he says, even if even he thinks he has talked excessively about his family’s farm and his education. Margaery laughs it off and tells him it’s okay.

“I enjoy knowing all about trees.”

Yeah. That’s basically what he’s been talking about, though forest engineering is much more than that. He likes the outdoors, and solving problems in different areas like management and the environment. He’s passionate about it and likes to be the best. It comes naturally to him. Following other people is not his thing, so he generally has to be the best and first, and then others follow him.

It helps he’s likable. Robb knows that.

He’s only slightly disappointed that Margaery asks for some sort of sophisticated salad. Robb certainly hopes it’s not to make herself look _good_ in front of him, because that doesn’t make sense. It only serves to make him feel guilty for ordering a steak medium-rare and duck fat roasted potatoes.

Margaery does wrinkle her nose at the massive size of his dish.

“Are you going to eat all that?” She asks jokingly, but Robb only feels a little sad. He was aiming for a rich dessert later, but he doesn’t want to look like a pig on the first date. Besides they are going dancing later, so he shouldn’t eat too much.

The rest of dinner is great. Margaery is lovely, smart and polite. She tells him about her family, and how close she is to her grandmother. They both value traditions, so they have that in common. She’s quite easy to talk to.

The time flies and before he knows it, they are on the way to the club.

He’s not a great dancer, but he makes the effort. Robb’s not terrible at anything, except singing. Sansa is the one who inherited all artistic abilities in the family, the rest of them are a bit brute.

Once inside the club, Robb remembers why many boys are bewitched by Margaery. She’s not stunning in an obvious way, meaning just physically – she is gorgeous. But more than that, she exudes confidence. She knows her worth, and that’s mesmerizing.

Robb cannot even be mad at how other people look at her when she dances, because he’d be doing the same. He just feels lucky to be the person she has her attention on.

Keeping eye contact is enough for her to know he is interested. He can tell by the way she smiles and gets closer to him.

The night is going better than he thought it would. But that’s only until his gaze catches a few familiar figures near the bar.

He didn’t tell Jon about his plans because they aren’t speaking to each other – so Jon didn’t tell him anything about him going out with Ygritte either. That wouldn’t be a problem, but they aren’t alone. Dany is with them, which is strange because she doesn’t like crowded places.

Robb’s about to forget all about it when he notices there’s a fourth person in their party. Daario. Dany’s ex. One of the older guys Dany dated, because apparently no guy their age was interesting enough and… why the hell is he clenching his jaw? Robb shouldn’t feel jealous, right?

“Robb?” Margaery asks, almost shouting but very close to his face so he can hear her over the music.

“Yeah? Sorry.” He gives her a smile. “I’m a little thirsty. Do you want something?”

“Sure.”

There’s a problem. He can’t stop looking at Dany with Daario without feeling his blood boil. Didn’t that bastard cheat on her? With one of her friends? Ex-friend, but whatever. The guy is cocky and obnoxious.

After ordering a beer for him and some fancy cocktail for Margaery, Robb just stands there, trying to avoid looking at Jon or Dany. It’s Ygritte the one who calls his attention. Sometimes he hates how confrontational that girl can be, because yes, it is stupid that Robb and Jon aren’t talking considering they are like brothers, but she should let them solve their problems alone.

“Great place and music, isn’t it?” Ygritte asks, as if she didn’t know about the fight. “I thought it was a great idea to come, considering how crazy things have been with your family.” She shoots a toothy grin, and Robb realizes she knew all along. How? No idea. But she planned this encounter.

Dany looks at Robb sheepishly, but soon she has Daario’s arms around her shoulders and she covertly rolls her eyes. Maybe she’s not exactly happy to see her ex. Or perhaps she’s not comfortable seeing him.

“Most of you already know Margaery,” Robb says as an introduction, at which Margaery smiles and offers a meek hi. She’s playing coy, but it’s probably because she didn’t expect company during their date.

“Hi, I’m Daario. Dany’s boyfriend.” Daarios says it with a smile, and it’s difficult not to want to punch it off his face.

Robb hadn’t met Daario before. At least not in person. He knows how the man looks because Jon showed him pictures of when Dany was seeing him. Jon doesn’t like the man either.

“No, you’re not.” Dany pushes Daario’s arm off her and takes a step away. “You wish I still were, but we both know you’re too little for someone like me.”

Most of the group snickers, except Margaery who looks merely amused and Daario who scoffs.

“Maybe if you’d played nice… but everyone knows you like to be difficult.” The biting comment doesn’t sit well with anyone.

“Stop it,” Robb grumbles sternly before taking a long swig of his beer.

“Or what?” Daario’s tone is a threat Robb can recognize easily. He lived in a farm and he used to play rough. His father thought teaching him how to fight was part of becoming a man, so he taught them how to box. He knows how to work hard, so no one’s in going to treat him like some pushover.

“Don’t test me,” Robb replies. “If you are looking for trouble, you’re going to find it by talking to her like that.”

Daario laughs. “I don’t fight with boys.”

“Don’t,” Dany interrupts, placing one hand on Robb’s forearm. “Just… enjoy your date and don’t do this.” Her eyes are honest and her tone even before she turns around a shoves Daario away. “And you, you leave now. I didn’t invite you. I don’t want to see you.”

“We both know that’s a lie. You need me.”

Daario tries to grab Dany by the arm, but Robb gets between them. “You’ve heard her.”

It’s clear as day. Robb can see it before it’s coming. The way Daario purses his lips, clenches his jaw and his eyes flash with rage. Robb merely pushed the hand away, but the man has a temper. Robb’s surprised he doesn’t hear his nose crack when Daario’s fist connects with his face.

There’s shouting and gasping, and a few people call his name, but Robb can’t pay attention before he returns a punch himself. Then another and one more. He probably receives one too, but he cannot feel it when blinded by anger.

“Robb!” Jon bellows as he takes hold of him. “Calm down! For God’s sake. Stop it!”

He can feel himself panting because of the effort and the adrenaline. The metallic taste of his own blood on his tongue doesn’t upset him as much as it should.

Security has arrived, and they are already kicking Daario out, before asking Jon to take him out as well. They are forced to leave but Robb can still feel his heart pounding. The anger hasn’t abandoned him completely and his blood is still pumping through his veins at a speed faster than usual.

“My place is closer,” Margaery says, but it’s Dany the one pulling a tissue out of her bag and dabbing at his lips, looking worried. “I’ll take care of him and… you can go and have fun or go home. Whatever it is you planned. Don’t mind him.”

“But…”

“I’ll look after him,” Margaery finishes, already slipping an arm around Robb’s waist.

Jon hails a cab, and helps his cousin inside of it.

Robb is starting to feel his head throbbing, but somehow in the back of his head it all seems worth it.

-x-

“You like her.”

Robb is lost for a moment, mesmerized by the way blood stills pours out of his nose and mouth. Much less than before, but still running nonetheless. It’s apparently a miracle he didn’t lose a tooth or hasn’t a broken nose.

“What?” He lifts his head, and Margaery takes the opportunity to press a bag of ice to his face. He hisses. “Who?”

“Daenerys,” Margaery laughs, as if he were a little boy playing dumb. “It’s obvious you like her. No one gets in a fight otherwise.”

He’d like to pretend she’s talking nonsense. He’s not supposed to lust after other girl while on a date. “She’s like family. I’ve known her since we were babies. I was defending her.”

“You could’ve let Jon do the defending. Jon who is _actually_ her family.” Margaery rinses the blood out of a towel and then wipes away the last few drops off his beard. “And it’s fine if you do.”

“Is it?” He mutters sheepishly.

She laughs louder than before. “I’m not your girlfriend, Robb. We’re just starting to know each other. This was a first date. In fact, I would’ve appreciated if you’d told me I had competition.”

“We haven’t…” He knows he’s blushing. He can feel his cheeks burning. “I hadn’t seen her in years. We… we only kissed.”

In a surprising turn of events, Margaery looks at him straight in the eye and says, “You should ask her out.”

The look on his face must be priceless, because she looks amused.

Margaery sighs and reaches for his hair, toying with a strand. “I don’t want you to ask me out again and not be completely sure of what you want or what you’re trying to get out of this. And before you argue, I know you will ask me out at least one more time, because you’ll want to make up for this night. But Robb, you’re a great man. You don’t have to feel guilty for being confused.”

“Do you like someone else?” He asks not because he thinks she’s trying to trick him, but because apparently no one else has ever had his problem of liking two people at once. At least not anyone he knows.

“Would you mind if I did?”

“A little, maybe.” Robb frowns thoughtfully. “But I guess it wouldn’t be fair to you. You don’t owe me anything.”

“Neither do you. That’s why you should clear up any doubts. I don’t want you to choose me and then wonder about her. As I’m sure you wouldn’t want it.”

It’s strange this information and advice is coming from one of the girls he’s interested in. He always thought if he ever spoke about this, they would be angry at him. Perhaps he would’ve ended up alone and neither of them would understand. He even thought about the idea of a couple of slaps across his face.

“I’m glad I can be honest with you,” he says before handing her the ice bag. “And know you can say anything to me as well.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Thank you for taking care of my wounds. And I apologize for ruining our date.”

“Don’t. I’d kiss you, but I don’t want to hurt you.” Margaery places a hand on his arm and smiles at him. Robb’s sure he’s not looking as dashing as he thought he did at the beginning of the night.

He leans over and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Chaste, but gratifying in many ways. He likes her smile when he steps back. Maybe the night wasn’t a complete disaster as he thought only minutes ago.

-x-

It’s late when he makes it back. Robb knows his parents are probably already in bed, but he counts on his aunt to be up and about since she’s always liked to make sure everyone is safe and tucked in their beds. He doesn’t expect for Dany to open the door and let him in.

“I thought you wouldn’t come back tonight,” she murmurs as closing the door behind him.

It bothers him to hear her say that. One, because that implies he’s not interested in more than something physical with Margaery, and two, because she can’t realize he is honestly interested in her.

Robb cannot manage to express this, though. “I didn’t.”

Dany approaches him and studies his face. “Are you alright? Do you need ice?”

“I’m fine.”

She sighs, shaking her head. “Your lip is broken, and your nose is bruised.” Her hand scratches his beard on the cheek in a pleasing way, completely innocent too. “You shouldn’t have done that. Lyanna will be upset if you don’t get better for the wedding.”

“Lyanna?” he arches an eyebrow.

Dany bites her lips but cannot help the smile. “Fine, your mother and Rhaegar. Lyanna and your father will probably laugh it off.”

He tries to smile but the pull on his lip as the skin stretches makes him hiss. The look of concern in Dany’s face tells enough.

“He was bothering you. And I didn’t like that. You don’t deserve that.”

“I’m grateful for your good intentions, but also angry that you thought I couldn’t solve my problems by myself.”

“Everyone needs help sometimes.”

“I’m sure Margaery provided it for you.” She does sound a bit jealous, but Robb is not quite sure if it is because some kind of rivalry between the women or because of him.

“Well, she did help me with something I had on my mind.”

Dany frowns, looking intimidating and lovely at the same time.

“I admit I’m confused regarding my feelings,” he confesses. “For her. And for you. So I told her.”

“Oh.”

“She thought it was… normal, and encouraged me to explore said feelings.” He’s searching for clues on her face, but there are times when she puts a mask on and Dany can hide everything from plain sight. “I’d like to follow her advice, only if it doesn’t upset you.”

“What do you mean, Robb? Be clear.” There’s the little commanding tone she masters so well. It makes him smile, and also think he’ll need some painkillers if he wishes to get some sleep tonight.

“Would you go out with me?” He keeps his eyes locked with hers. “Please, remember I will still see her. And I’ll understand if you say no.”

“You want us to compete for your affection?”

“No! Absolutely not!” Robb thinks this is not a great idea. Maybe he should’ve kept his mouth shut. “I just want to know you. By no means I want to make this a competition.”

“I’m as cunning as she is and I know how to fight. I can take her.”

Robb laughs with relief. She’s only teasing him, even if there might be some truth behind her words.

“I’ll go out with you, but I demand honesty. If you choose her, you’ll tell me as soon as it happens. If you choose me, you tell her. And if you decide none of us is right, then don’t play with us.”

“I won’t.”

“Swear it.”

“I swear.”

“Good. Now come with me to give you some pills for the pain.” She takes his hand and leads him to the kitchen where Lyanna is filling a glass with water.

His aunt looks at him for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. “I won’t ask what happened. Last time I asked your father, I had to pick up Rhaegar from the hospital. Ned had fought him.” She takes a sip of water and smiles. “Since most of our family is here, I assume I won’t have to put on some shoes and run. Also, I hope you turned out to be the winner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions or suggestions are welcome. What did you think?


	4. Life Against Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Lyanna's point of view, but next one will be from Dany's. I just wanted to show a little more of the family life, and also play with the relationship between Lyanna and Rhaegar as parents.

She was the only girl in a home full of men. Lyanna has always felt like the odd one out. When she was at home, among her brothers, she wasn’t allowed to play football with them, but she did and usually bested them. Benjen has always been his ally, probably because he is the youngest, so he vouched for her and it was the two of them against Brandon and Ned. Meanwhile, at school she was a tomboy. She never fit in anywhere, except when she met Rhaegar.

Yes, he is older than her, and at the time they met, he was engaged to another woman. But his contradictions complemented hers. Where he was quiet, she was loud. His nature was serious, while she liked to jest. But they can look into each other eyes and it’s all they need to know what the other is thinking.

Even if their situation started in a less of ideal way, they’ve had a happy life together. And it’s not like she needs this to be sealed with marriage, but Rhaegar has always wanted it. He enjoys formality and she’s been the one pushing it out of their path. First because she got pregnant with Jon, and she wasn’t about to have her wedding day with a baby bump. After that, they got busy raising their child, and investing time in getting their careers properly started.

Now she ran out of excuses and she guesses she’s old enough to settle down.

“Mom?”

Lyanna looks up and sees Jon’s dark eyes. She smiles at the old soul he has. He might like to pretend he’s serious and detached, but he’s a momma’s boy.

“Tell me, sweetie.”

“I – I’m going out with Ygritte tonight. So I’m not coming home for dinner.” His tone is nervous, but soft as always.

“Oh.” She tries to hide her disappointment, but it’s difficult. Jon was a late bloomer, and up until now he hadn’t had a proper girlfriend. It’s silly ,but now she feels like she’s losing him. Lyanna doesn’t want to be jealous, but he’s home from school and she’s barely seen him between his dates and the wedding preparations.

“Is there a problem?”

“No. Of course not.”

She expects him to leave it at that and turn around, leaving her to continue with her budget making. Lyanna never thought a wedding needed this much planning.

“Is there something else I can help you with?”

He hesitates. It’s impressive how much like Rhaegar he can be. Jon looks like a Stark, like her, but his mannerisms and temper is all Rhaegar.

“Do you think it’s wrong to worry about Dany?”

Daenerys? Wasn’t she supposed to have a date tonight? With Robb? Oh. No.

“You and Ygritte are going to follow them tonight?” Her tone gives away some anger.

Dany has had a life very similar to hers. The only girl in the house. Overprotected and sometimes ignored.

Jon is doing exactly what Brandon used to do. Ned did it as well, but it wasn’t because he wanted to do so – Brandon was his hero, so he followed him.

“She’s like my sister, and I feel like I owe it to Dad to keep an eye on her.”

“You’re too much like your uncles,” Lyanna says before sighing as she closes her laptop and pays full attention to her son. “Daenerys is a young adult. I’m sure you wouldn’t enjoy having her snooping around your things or meddling in your relationship. And she’s your aunt, even if she’s younger.” It’s easy to see he’s not budging. “I’m your mother, and believe me I’ve been tempted to tell you what to do and how to do it, but I trust I’ve raised you to make your own decisions. If you need my advice, I’m here. And if you make a mistake, you’ll learn from it. I’ll support you always.”

He smirks. “Could we call this a mistake later?”

She laughs. “Jon.”

“I just don’t like this.”

“Dany is going on a date with Robb. Robb, your cousin and best friend. Why are you behaving like this?”

“I don’t want to choose sides later. I don’t want to see either of them hurt.” He runs a hand through his dark hair and huffs. Jon values family and honor. He’s loyal to his loved ones. And yes, this looks like a possible problem in the family, but the children are young – and no, she’s never not going to think of Robb, Dany or Jon as children, even if she knows they are not.

“You think Robb could hurt her?”

“Not willingly, but yes. She likes him.”

Lyanna knows. Daenerys' approach to Robb has been different from the other boys she’s dated. Dany likes to learn from the process and enjoys the stage of getting to know each other. With Robb is a whole other story. She’s been almost shy around him.

And Robb, God bless him, the boy is clueless for the most part. He’s been coddled by Cate to the point he doesn’t realize how girls look at him. Well, until now that he’s been away in college apparently.

But those two aren’t going to be mean to each other. Lyanna is only afraid of what Dany could be capable of doing to Margaery if things get ugly, or what will happen to Robb when gets caught in the middle.

Lyanna has to admit she did find amusing the flustered look on Catelyn’s face when Robb told her about going out with Dany, though.

“Honey,” Lyanna murmurs, gently reaching for Jon’s cheek. It still surprises her to feel the coarse hair of his beard on his baby face. “You don’t know how glad I am I don’t have to worry about those things with you.”

He snorts a laugh.

“But you have to let them make their own decisions and mistakes. Be there for them, but not to live their lives.”

-x-

Dany’s room is pretty much upside down. There are clothes on the bed and she’s moving around like a headless chicken. It’s hilarious.

Lyanna didn’t date much, so she cannot say she has much experience about the subject. At first sight, she pretty much knew Rhaegar was the one for her. There were little things that helped her see it, and she doesn’t regret missing the partying or dating.

She knocks on the door left ajar and Dany startles.

“May I come in?”

Dany sighs before smiling. “Sure.”

There are three outfits on the bed: a lovely light blue dress with a grey cardigan, a pair of forest green leggings with a flowy cream-colored top, and a dark purple shirt dress. Shoes are all over the floor and it looks a little chaotic, but that’s probably how things look now in Dany’s head too.

“Need help?”

Dany bites her lip. “Sansa and Arya tried to help. They picked their favorite outfits, but they ran off as soon as I started pulling everything out from my closet.” She plops down on the bed used by Sansa, and sighs. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“Is it because of him or because you have competition?” Lyanna asks as she sits next to the girl she’s known forever.

“Both? Does that make me a horrible person?” Dany lets herself flop back, and staring at the ceiling adds, “I like him. A lot. But there’s a part of me that feels I’m only doing this because I don’t want to lose to Margaery.”

“What are you looking forward to?”

Dany snickers. “Ly, I–“

“If you need protection–“

“Ly!” Dany shrieks, sitting up as quickly as she can.

“I know you’re on the pill. And yes, Robb is my nephew, but honey, you can never be too careful.”

Dany is blushing, which is funny. This is a girl who confessed to Lyanna at fifteen she was thinking about sleeping with her boyfriend at the time, and Lyanna gave her a talk about the implications of her decision and took her to her first appointment with the OB/GYN. Things have changed now that the boy in question is one Lyanna knows.

“That’s not on the cards tonight.”

“Are you sure? Not aiming for something spontaneous?”

Dany laughs. “I’m going out with Robb. And what I expect it’s probably too much. I’m afraid I’ve idealized him, and that’s why I’m scared of being disappointed.”

“He’s a romantic and knows how to treat a woman. Cate has done a superb job with that.” Lyanna remembers how Catelyn molded that little boy to be the perfect gentleman, like her family hoped every boy to be. But there was also a wild streak on him, a Stark trait that drove the people in the family to enjoy the outdoors. That brings up the memory of the first time she tried to go camping with Rhaegar and Jon – poor Rhaegar had never been more miserable, but he endured it for the happiness of their little boy.

“I know,” Dany whispers with a small smile on her lips. “He’s different from other guys I’ve dated.”

“Do you think that’s good?”

Dany nods. “My current problem is not knowing what to wear.”

“Just pick something that you like and feel comfortable in. It’s the only advice I can give you.” Lyanna stands up and places a hand on Dany’s shoulder. “And know I will want details about this date. If he does something wrong, I’ll see Robb gets told off.”

When Dany laughs, Lyanna knows she’s a little less nervous than before.

-x-

So apparently Jon has forgotten about the idea of following Robb and Dany on their date, because he tells her he’s inviting Ygritte for dinner.

It’s funny to see them having their time together sabotaged by Rickon, Bran and Arya, though. Those kids don’t seem to take a hint, and soon Jon and Ygritte see themselves being ignored as the children pick a movie for them to watch.

“Mom!” Jon moans.

Lyanna and Catelyn chuckle. They dealt with these things when they were younger, whether they were the pesky sisters or the ones suffering the annoyance of their siblings.

“Yes, sweetie?”

She knows what he’s about to ask, and why. There are rules in the house, and one of them is not to have visitors in their bedrooms. But she’s seeing him suffering, and he’s such a well-behaved boy.

“I know I’m not supposed to, but may I go upstairs with Ygritte?”

Lyanna pretends to think about it. It’s pretending because she knows Jon will behave and she trusts him. It’s no surprise when she says yes. The house is a crowded, and even if everyone loves each other, they have to adapt – Rhaegar especially, but he has his office and he usually locks himself up when he needs to be alone and recharge.

Not long after is another young man who approaches her.

Robb is looking quite dashing in his grey jeans and donning a leather jacket. The look of pride in Catelyn’s face is the same one she gets when she looks at Jon.

“Aunt Ly, I know I should’ve ask earlier, but could you lend me your car? I promise I’ll fill the tank before returning it.”

Lyanna is tempted to make a joke about how he’ll end up broke if he keeps this up while seeing two girls, but she bites her tongue before offending anyone or making Catelyn give her that look of big sister she always gives her when she behaves like a teenager.

So she only passes the keys, and tells him to have fun.

Catelyn and she are totally spying on Dany and Robb when they see them getting ready to leave. Dany chose the dark purple dress and booties, her hair half tied back, at the nape of her head. Robb looks completely bewitched by her, and it’s adorable.

She might be a little biased, so Lyanna is not going to comment about how god those two look together, and how cute it is that they don’t know how to behave since they both live in the same house and Robb’s not picking her up.

-x-

“Rhaegar, love?” Lyanna asks in a soft voice as she opens the door of the studio.

Rhaegar is sat at his desk, glasses on and looking very much like the first time she met him when he was her TA in principles of economics.

“I’ve been thinking we could take our honeymoon after a few weeks, not immediately. I’m planning something through Italy. You like that, don’t you? Surely, I’ll be more excited about the museums than you, but I’ll go with you if you wish to do other activities.”

He’s like that. His mind is always working, and sometimes living in his own world.

“Like driving a Ferrari along the Italian Riviera?”

He chuckles, pulling his glasses off.

“Exactly.”

“I could do that.” She walks closer to him and kisses him softly before sitting on his lap. He may not be the most expressive man, but he loves her and that’s good enough. Great, actually, because he puts an effort only for her. “Now my only problem is to get this wedding done.”

His brow furrows. “Do you need my help?”

She smiles and smoothens the crease between his eyebrows with her thumb. “I’m joking.” She loves the childish expression of embarrassment on his face. “It’s just that it’s a big responsibility. Organizing this is more than I thought it’d be. We still have to find accommodations for the rest of our family.”

“Yours. Mine is only Dany and Viserys.”

“My family is also yours. And I’m very excited Benjen will be visiting after all these years he has been abroad.”

“I’m glad you’ve thought of this as an opportunity to bring our family together.”

It’s easy to love him when he stresses the words our, following her advice. Rhaegar had the hardest time thinking of himself as part of her family, mostly because he was so different from her brothers. But Ned has tried to behave, and Benjen has always been the most welcoming of them all – that’s why he surprised them when he decided to join the army.

“Please keep in mind that even if that was my initial goal, I never thought of taking that literally. Robb and Dany… it wasn’t my intention.”

Yes, Rhaegar has given his opinion regarding this relationship, and even if he is of the opinion of letting his siblings live their lives as they wish, Daenerys is still his little sister. He thinks of her almost as if she were his daughter. Thankfully, under current circumstances, she’s not. Lyanna has enough of messed up family ties to deal with that.

“I trust her judgment. Robb looks like a good boy. Perhaps not the smartest.” She cringes at his words. Sometimes Rhaegar is too honest about his thoughts. “Don’t– I mean, he’s young. There’s a lot for him to learn. He’s loyal, respectful and well-behaved. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“Just don’t say it in front of Ned or Cate. She is a lady, but she’s a momma bear.”

Rhaegar smirks. “True. But the same goes with Jon. He’s not the smartest either.”

Lyanna cracks up. Leave it to him to offend everyone with beautiful words. “You’re terrible.”

“Wisdom comes with experience. They are green boys.”

“You’re right. You weren’t the wisest guy when I met you.” She’s teasing him, and he smiles. Rhaegar is so serious most of the time, she’s the only one who gets to him – just as he is the only one capable of making her see reality and make it bearable.

“I was a fool for you.”

She laughs. “Did you just mock me? You’re getting better at that.” She kisses him softly on the lips. He’s a romantic, or at least much more than she is, and she likes that. “Come on. Dinner is ready, and you know how the kids get when they are hungry.” They both stand up and make their way to the door. “Could you get Jon and Ygritte? They are in his room. I allowed it, so don’t tell him anything about it. He was embarrassed enough.”

Cate has everything ready to serve dinner, so Lyanna helps her. Ned is at the table with the kids, and things are going as usual until they hear someone stomping down the stairs, the front door opening and closing, and then Jon quickly sitting at the table with a red face and sulking harder than usual.

“Ygritte had to leave. She was sorry,” Jon mumbles before Rhaegar enters the dining room.

“Jon!” The way he rises his voice, forces everyone to stare at him. Rhaegar’s not one to get upset easily, and he rarely berates their son or Dany – he likes to use psychology or logic with them.

“What happened?” Lyanna finally asks.

“Our son is apparently having trouble controlling his hormone-induced urges. He was half-naked, as his girlfriend.”

“The door was closed! Couldn’t you knock?” Jon is not one to talk back either, so Lyanna feels a little lost.

“The door shouldn’t have been closed. Part of the rules.” Rhaegar reminds him.

“I’m nineteen!”

“Jon, please.” Lyanna intervenes. “This house has rules, and while you’re an adult, you should respect them. And behave like a man if you wish to be treated as such.”

She feels so bad for him. He looks embarrassed but he should know better.

“Now we are going to have dinner. Later we can discuss everything else, including apologies to Ygritte for the inconvenience.”

Lyanna sits down and stares at the faces around the room. She never thought having everyone here would be such a challenge. Or funny. She does want to laugh at how ridiculous the situation is, but she’s not about to fight with Rhaegar or embarrass Jon any further.  



	5. Lovesick Puppy

There’s a flutter in her stomach. Dany knows she’s just nervous, but she cannot figure out why. This is Robb next to her. Robb who would roll on the mud, climb trees and comfort her whenever she scrapped her knees when they were children.

“Do you want to change the music?” Robb asks her after a couple of minutes of complete silence inside the car as he drives to wherever it is he planned to take her.

She shakes her head, and right after she rolls her eyes at how stupid she’s being. She has never been shy since leaving Viserys’s side. Dany learned to blossom and have power, and yet she feels so utterly exposed in this moment.

“Dany?” Robb asks more gently than necessary, and she hates it. She doesn’t want to be the reason why this date is a disaster. She already was when he had his other date, so there’s no need to sabotage her own chance to shine.

“Could you stop here for a second?” She tells him in a voice far more self-assured than how she feels.

He shoots her a look, but does as told and stops the car in perfect line with the curb. Perhaps it’s just that. Robb, as the big brother and first son, has been groomed to ace at everything he’s tried to do – even parking a damn car. And Dany has always wondered, what if this perfect gentleman let himself lose for a while? Yes, she adores how romantic his image is, but she’d like to know that secret – who he is when the restrains of what’s expected from him let go.

“I know this is a little awkward,“ Robb starts while turning to face her. “But I–“

Dany doesn’t let him finish another sentence before she’s got his face between her hands and kisses him hard on the lips. At first he’s still, startled, so she can’t blame him. Only a few seconds suffice to feel one of his hands on her waist and the other one sneaking its way to tangle with her lose hair, and then firmly placed at the nape of her head.

He’s a good kisser.

Robb pulls her closer, so she’s almost kneeling in her seat. Thank god she unbuckled her seatbelt before doing this, because she wouldn’t have liked to miss the way he ravages her mouth, like he was hungry for her kiss for so long. Her lungs burn and he tries to breathe hard through his nose, almost panting, but not wanting to completely let go of her.

Fine. He’s a great kisser.

When the oxygen feels scarce, she moves her head to the side and Robb plants two gentle kisses to the corner of her mouth before stopping himself when he was going for her neck. His beard itches against her skin.

“I’m sorry,” he mutters. And it’s funny because his pupils are dilated and the blue in his eyes looks dark like the ocean during a storm. He’s panting and there’s lip gloss all over his lips.

So she laughs. And he frowns until she tries to clean him up with her fingers, dragging her thumb along his bottom lip.

“I kissed you,” she whispers, biting her lip because there’s a good chance she could do without the date and just make out with him. “I’m glad you kissed me back, though.”

Holding his gaze, Dany hopes the kiss has eased the tension she felt. At least she feels lighter and the knot in her stomach has disappeared.

She squeaks when Robb shows his playful side when he nibbles the tip of her finger and then chuckles. He can be poised and commanding like he was taught, but like all Starks, Dany knows he has a sweeter and friskier side they don’t show to just anyone.

From then on, it’s easier. He drives and she plays with the radio, as they make small talk. They laugh when remembering that a few days ago Bran tried to shave, but he was too scared of cutting himself with the razorblade, so instead he only used the aftershave and bragged about it with Arya.

She turns to him and sees his dark beard. All Stark men have them, and they take good care of it – Jon has grown his as well, much to Rhaegar’s dislike. Targaryen’s are known for how clean and almost regal they look; they aren’t mountain men.

Her hand has a mind of its own when it reaches to scratch the underside of his chin. The facial hair is thick but surprisingly soft.

Robb chuckles.

“Don’t. It’s distracting.”

She stops, but she wouldn’t have a problem if he asked her to groom him. Perhaps it’s the red of his hair or the curls, but she feels compelled to touch it. Touch him, really. She usually doesn’t like this much closeness with people but Robb it’s so natural about it. Maybe it’s what growing up in a big family do.

“Here we are.”

He is about to park the car near some nice restaurant, one that clearly needed reservations, and yet she cannot seem to feel excited about it. Dany can see herself forced to behave properly as everyone will judge them if they laugh to hard or do something considered improper. She doesn’t want that. She wants to do whatever she pleases.

“I don’t want to be here,” she babbles before thinking about how that might sound.

Robb’s back stiffens and he looks at her with worry. “You don’t like French food?”

And she feels bad for him, because she knows for fact he hates the restrictions of ties and formality. He can do it, because he was raised for it, but he doesn’t like it. He made this sacrifice to please her.

“I made reservations. Asked for a table where we could be near the garden. I—“

“I don’t need this. I didn’t mean for you to spend your money on buying me an expensive dinner. I don’t want us to be worried about using the right fork or knife. I want to be with you, not to practice my French.”

“Really?” He cocks an eyebrow and she wants to laugh, because he wants to make a joke but he bit his tongue right on time.

“Yes, I practiced French with you a little earlier.”

He laughs under his breath.

“Where do you want to go?” He’s already backing away while he asks, and she must say she enjoys how willing to follow her he is.

-x-

They end up in a little place where he claims his father takes the siblings whenever they want to eat junk food. She thinks that’s the perfect place.

His laugh is rumbling when she orders a big burger with everything and the biggest serving of fries the place has.

Dany is currently trying to take bite of her burger, grabbing it with both hands and feeling her face getting stained with half of it. Robb laughs again as he offers her a handful of napkins.

She thinks it’s funny he wanted to eat at a fancy restaurant when right now he’s wolfing down a huge burger and basically licking his fingers. He looks at her with wide eyes when he’s caught in the act and then tries to regain composure. He has nothing to worry about, though, because she has ketchup running down her chin and her hands are super greasy.

No one who knows her could ever imagine her like this. Rhaegar wouldn’t allow it.

She learns he likes hot mustard with his fries, which she thinks it’s a little weird, but she tries it.

Her face scrunches up at the bitter flavor.

“How could you eat this?”

He smiles before grabbing another fry and dabbing it in mustard and ketchup. “Try this. Arya says it’s good.”

She reluctantly does, and admits it’s a better combination. A little sweet and bitter.

“So,” she starts, “when are you going out with Margaery again?”

“Dany,” Robb calls in a low voice. “Could you not?”

“Why not?” She takes another fry. “I’d like to prepare for the next stage of this war.”

“War?” He looks half-amused and half-appalled. “I could hardly call this a war.”

“Please, tell me you don’t enjoy it. Two beautiful and smart women vying for your attention.”

“I don’t.”

“Robb.”

“No.”

She arches an eyebrow.

“A little bit,” he admits with a mischievous grin.

She laughs.

“Who’s winning so far?”

“You think I’ve got a chart?”

“Maybe.”

“Competitive, aren’t we?” he teases her, but she’s still waiting for a straight answer. “You’d win a lot of points for coming here with me, if I were giving points.”

-x-

Robb’s the one who offers his hand for her to take it. Dany cannot say she dislikes the way it feels to tangle her fingers with his, even if it’s for the brief walk to the car. She likes it better when she drapes his arm around her shoulders, though. He doesn’t complain at all, and she feels warmer now that the evening has turned chilly.

“Where do you want to go now?”

“Where were you planning to take me?”

“Casablanca is going to be played at the park near–“

“Casablanca? You’re trying to woo me.”

“I was. Yes.” He smiles at her before pressing a kiss to her temple. “You don’t make it easy, though.”

He even brought a blanket for them to share. It’s nice and warm while she leans her back against his chest and she’s covered with his jacket and his arms. A little cocoon that smells heavenly.

Dany soon learns he has a tendency to show affection in little gestures. Robb kisses her shoulder over her thin cardigan a couple of times and nuzzles her hair, but his hands remain still.

The movie is beautiful and one of her favorites. The company is great too.

At the end of the film, the wind has picked up, and it’s colder than before, so Robb gives her his jacket. Dany feels bad for seeing him wearing just a cotton shirt, albeit he looks good in it and it’s nice to appreciate his physique.

They are in no hurry to leave, but the rest of the people do because of the light rain that is starting to fall. Still, even if she’s not fond of it, Robb doesn’t seem fazed and she wants to take advantage of every last minute they’ve got together before he ends up in the clutches of Margaery again. Just the thought tightens her embrace of him.

Regretfully, that stroll makes them almost the last ones to get to their car, and once there Robb realizes the car has a flat tire. The rain is starting to fall harder than before and Dany has no idea how to help – she would usually call Rhaegar or triple-A.

“Should we–“

“I’ll change it,” Robb says, showing his more caveman-side. He’s supposed to know what to do, and changing a flat tire is some sort of test.

She’s not very happy when he opens the door of the car and asks her to get in while he gets to work. Yes, she was cold and it’s comfier inside but she’s not helpless – she could assist him to make things quicker – besides he refuses to get his jacket back.

Robb gets the tools and the spare and starts working.

Dany watches as he gets soaking wet, rain running down his beard and hair, shirt sticking to his body, and she has had enough. She’s mad at him.

“Get back in the car.”

“You know me better than that,” she retorts, reaching for a wrench. “What can I do?”

“Would you get back inside?”

“No.”

“I’m about to finish and I don’t want you sick.” He kneels near the wheel, and with some effort he puts the spare in place. “You, stubborn woman.”

“Shut up,” she spits out and before she can react, he’s towering over her, looking commanding as ever. Robb grabs the sides of his jacket, and zips it up to her chin.

“Pass me that wrench,” he says and when she doesn’t, he shoots her a look. “Well?”

For a second, she thought he was going to kiss her. He’s a tease.

She hands it to him and tries to fend off the rain while waiting for him to finish tightening up the wheel. At least now it seems like the worst part of the summer rain is over, but his hair still drips water.

“Ready,” he stands up, and takes the tool box with the flat tire to put it away. “Now, will you get back in the car?”

“Maybe.”

He snorts a laugh. “You’re unbelievable.” He shakes his head.

Dany’s not expecting him to approach her and pin her against the side of the car.

“You’re one crazy, wilful woman,” Robb says in a low voice.

“You’re a spoiled, mamma’s boy,” Dany fires back and even if his eyes widen, he smiles.

His hands tangle in her hair and his body presses against hers. He tilts her head up, so their mouths can meet. The jacket is a barrier between them, but when she touches his back, she can feel he is completely drenched. Still, it’s hard to think about much more when he’s nipping her ear and neck, and then kissing her again.

Was it cold? She’s not feeling it anymore. In fact, her cheeks are quite warm.

“We have to go back,” he mutters before planting a kiss on the hinge of her jaw.

“Yes,” she breathes out. “We do.” It’s better before they do something stupid.

-x-

They got home late, but that didn’t stop Sansa from asking questions about the date. Apparently, the girl is living vicariously through other’s romantic lives until she’s allowed to date. Dany would talk to Ned about it, but Sansa has such an idealized notion of romance, she thinks it’s better to wait a little more.

“Good morning,” Dany greets as she enters the kitchen. She’s wearing comfy flannel pajamas and feeling particularly content.

Jon is already there, looking half asleep as he makes some eggs. He only nods at her and keeps cooking breakfast. Meanwhile, Robb is sat at the kitchen island with a mug of steaming tea. His head is between his hands and he’s looking down until he listens to her.

She can’t be mad at him, because he tries to smile as a hoarse voice pours out of his mouth.

“Hi.” He’s looking dreadful, tired and with reddened eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Dany approaches him with concern.

Jon mumbles from his spot. “He’s sick.”

“No. It’s just that I didn’t sleep well.” But she presses her hand to his forehead and he’s burning up. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he whispers. It would be sweet and completely cheesy if he wasn’t so sick.

“Robb, you have a fever. Why don’t you go back to bed?”

“No! I’m fine.”

“Don’t be stubborn.”

“I promised to help Dad with the kids. They have to go to the caterer today and-“ He sneezes midsentence. “Sorry.”

“I’ll help. And Jon.”

“Me?” Jon scowls at her but Dany’s so much better at glaring.

“Yes, you.” She turns to Robb and pushes back his hair. “Now go to bed. Please?”

He only nods and smiles faintly when she puts more honey in his tea. Robb can be dangerously adorable when he is on a good day, but it goes over the charts when he’s not at his best.

“Could you tell my mom to make me a soup?”

Dany smiles. “You’re terribly spoiled, do you know that? Your mother has enough with your siblings. I’ll take care of you today.” After all, she does feel like it’s her fault he got a cold.

“You’ll play nurse?”

“Ah! Stop. I haven’t eaten yet!” Jon whines as he sits down to have breakfast. “You’re twisted.”

Dany giggles and hands Robb his tea. “Go. I’ll make some toasts for you.”

“Thank you.”

He drags his feet as he makes his way back up to the bedroom. Dany cannot help but to think he’s being punished for his confusion. Or maybe it’s her.

At this rate, he will never want another date in his life. Each time he gets injured or sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, and I don't know why, I imagined the scene where Daenerys eats the stallion's heart but replaced it with a hamburger. Haha!


	6. I Lost My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to get this out of my head.

Toasts. That’s the best she can do, and for achieving that she has to keep a watchful eye on those damn suckers. Otherwise they’ll burn. She’s sure of it. With her luck, she’ll probably fail with that and make the wrong kind of tea.

It’s not that Dany has no talent in the kitchen, but she has never taken the time to explore that skill. Perhaps she could be a culinary genius and she has no idea, but she often finds herself thinking too much, diving into her own world and losing herself in it for a long time – it’s partially in her blood, since Rhaegar does it often too.

She’s not sure yet if to make a soup for Robb. There’s no way she’ll be able to make one out of thin air – she’s aware it doesn’t work that way, but for her, it certainly seems like it. And surely Robb will hate it, since the farm boy in him knows and loves all those rich earthy flavors of _real_ food.

Dany chucks the can of soup back in the pantry angrily.

Rickon’s big eyes find her and she only smiles in a nervous fashion. She had almost forgotten Jon and she need to cook for the kids since the parents will be gone for most of the day.

“Do you need something?” She asks politely.

“No. But there’s a woman at the door. She’s looking for Robb.”

Dany sighs. “You shouldn’t have opened the door to a stranger.”

Rickon smiles. “I didn’t. Bran and I left it open when we went to play outside.”

Damn. “You need to tell me those things. Or Jon. You can’t just disappear.”

“Okay.” With that Rickon leaves, dashing through the living room – or so Dany thinks, because Jon shouts something at the boy and Rickon’s giggle fades away.

It crosses her mind who could be at the door, but for the life of her she couldn’t imagine the implications of Margaery’s visit. Looking at her in a cream-colored flowy dress, her hair in perfect waves over one shoulder and her makeup kept to a minimum, Margaery makes the perfect subject for the cover of a magazine, more so when Dany notices the container in her hands.

Dany feels like a slob in her cotton shorts, cami and oversize button-down. Plus, she’s in flats, making her look shorter than Margaery in her heeled sandals.

“I brought something for Robb,” Margaery says with a smile. “He told me he’s sick, so I put together a little something. Hopefully he’ll be back on his feet soon enough.”

“He told you?” Dany babbles before shaking her head and stretching her hands to receive the container.

“Yes. I made him chicken soup because he told me it was a cold.”

Of course.

Dany bites her lip and motions for Margaery to follow her to the kitchen. She really doesn’t want to make small talk, mainly because she doesn’t know what to talk about – other than Robb, that is. Wouldn’t that be awkward? Two women talking about the man they are basically trying to seduce and win over. Perfect movie material.

Everything turns for the worst when, upon entering the kitchen, Dany realizes her toasts are basically charcoal. The room is full of smoke, and as she looks at the sad slices of what used to be bread, Margaery opens the windows.

“Sorry, about that, darling. It happens.”

Maybe, but when Dany opens the container with soup to heat it up, it smells so good, even she will be up for eating some of it. It’s completely humiliating, and she’s glad no one else it’s there to witness it…

“What the hell happened here?” Jon. Of course Dany couldn’t live this moment in privacy, so she could forget it as soon as the stink of smoke vanished. “You burnt the toasts?” He’s about to chuckle. Dany can see it in the way the corners of his mouth tilt up, but she glares at him and he tames it with the will of a fucking champ. He knows her, and she will not let him live if he dares to mock her.

“We just have to air the kitchen. Things will be fine,” Margaery says in a conciliatory tone.

Maybe for her things will be fine. For her because she is the one with the perfect soup for the sick guy upstairs – a sick guy who texted her, by the way. Now it leaves Daenerys to wonder if Robb texted Margaery so she’d come to visit or just to let her know. Did they already have a date planned?

“Sure,” Daenerys lets out through a tight smile. A mask so Margaery knows she hasn’t quit, yet. She will not be defeated so easily. And there’s always the number of take-out somewhere hidden in the kitchen – Lyanna is not a great cook either, so thanks to her! “I’ll take you to Robb.” The so-you-can-leave-as-soon-as-possible is left unsaid, but Dany knows Margaery can read between the lines.

Dany leads the way upstairs, sees Arya’s head poking out of the room with her big headphones on. The girl scowls at Margaery, in a way that it looks as a snarl, and then she retreats back inside. The only reason why Arya is on Dany’s side might be because Sansa likes Margaery, though Sansa claims not to favor anyone.

Knocking on Jon’s bedroom door, Dany asks, “Are you decent?” Please, be. She wouldn’t put it past him to be shirtless, because even while in perfect condition, he always feels _hot_.

“Come in!” He sounds like a seventy-year-old smoker.

She pokes her head in and smiles at him. He returns the gesture and tries to say something, but then Margaery barges in, swiftly. Her hips seem to move from side to side on a rhythm of their own.

“Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling?” Margaery coos, and then she leans forward to touch Robb’s forehead and face. God, she’s almost shoving her breasts on top of him – Dany rolls her eyes and folds her arms over her chest. “You poor thing,” Margaery continues, but this time she settles the soup on the nightstand. “I made something so you can feel better.”

 _Please don’t feed him. Please. Please don’t._ And then she does. Dany wouldn’t be so bothered if it wasn’t because Robb actually opens his mouth and takes the soup. She glares at him. _He’s such a baby!_

“You– you know what, I can do this. Don’t– just don’t,” Robb stutters, taking the bowl from Margaery’s hands and smiling at her. “Thank you.”

Dany is sure he noticed her disapproval. She’s not so sure he would’ve stopped Margaery if it hadn’t been for that. “Marge said you called her to tell her you were sick.”

This time Robb looks at him with a furrowed brow, opening his mouth like a fish. Dany cannot feel much pity for him right now, considering his piss poor job at handling two women at once.

“He didn’t.” Margaery looks at her with a sickeningly sweet smile. “I texted him to ask how your date was, and he said good, but he was sick. That’s all.” The smile is not sweet, but evil. Pure malice pours from her gaze. The little witch.

“Good?” Dany is two seconds away from exploding. She cannot believe he thought their date was just _good_! For her it was sweet, and fun, and sexy. It would’ve been great if it hadn’t been for this morning when he woke up sick. “Well, had I known that, I would’ve been more worried about the kids downstairs than the baby up here. He can clearly take care of himself. He has a personal nurse.” Dany looks at Margaery with a big but sort of crazy smile. “Thanks, Marge. You’re a blessing for taking trouble off my hands.”

“You know I’ll help in whatever you need, love.” There’s a glint of naughtiness in Margaery’s eyes, but Dany doesn’t want to stop to think about it. She needs to step back for a moment and regain strength for one more battle – that’s if Robb stops being such a brat.

“Dany,” Robb calls, but she’s already leaving the bedroom. “Dany, wait! Come back.”

It’s tempting to turn around, and stand there to hear his probably piss-poor apology. But then she remembers Margaery is there, and giving her the satisfaction of looking frustrated and humiliated is not one of her goals for the day.

“Daenerys, please be compassionate with our darling. He’s not in the best shape. And, no matter how much I’d love to, I cannot stay here to care for him.”

“Well, tough luck,” Dany replies, glaring at Robb. He has the decency to look ashamed.

Margaery chuckles softly at their antics. It’s painfully obvious they are behaving like kids, but Dany is used to being the center of attention in a guy’s eyes – she’s not second to anyone. Fighting for the spotlight is something only reserved for family.

After standing up and smoothing her dress, Margaery approaches Dany and sets a soft hand over her shoulder. “We’ve known each other for a very long time. We used to be friends, if I remember correctly.” Dany nods at that. It was while they were in boarding school, but things changed once Margaery got interested in status and power, while Dany wanted to just be free and experience the world.

“It’s been a while now.”

“I remember it well. I still like you.” Margaery smiles, and before Dany knows it, she also smiles. It was nice to have her as friend when they didn’t know other people, when they could say they came from the same place and had a few things in common – like overprotective brothers. They just grew apart. “Maybe we could try to rekindle this friendship.”

“Perhaps.” Dany shrugs one shoulder. It could be a good idea to have more friends…

But then everything goes to hell. World turns upside down and there’s nothing that can explain _why_ Margaery leans forward, taking Dany’s face between her hands and planting a soft and tender peck on her lips. Lip gloss against lip balm.

“I’ll text you,” Margaery says as she steps back, still smiling like nothing happened. Meanwhile Dany is sure her eyes are about to pop out of their sockets. _This is crazy!_ “Bye, lovelies. Take care of each other.”

And with that Margaery makes her exit.

Dany waits a second and then paces around Robb’s bed. “She played me!”

Robb on the other hand, just grabs his pillow to cover his nether regions. He’s like any other guy regarding that single aspect – hormonal.

“Robb!” she scolds him, but he only chuckles in reply. “You’re the worst, you big mama’s boy!”

“What do you want me to do?”

“She played me. She deliberately kissed me to prove she’s the cool, awesome girl who will give you a show whenever you want. She did this,” she motioned with an accusatory finger around her lips, “to take revenge.”

“She wants to be your friend–“

“No!” Dany whines and plops down on his bed. “You don’t get it. She’s playing the game she’s best at. Margaery does this, because she has fun. It’s like hunting.”

“So?”

“So?! I’m a sore loser. I’m not going to let her do this.” Dany sits astride his lap, startling Robb. “I am the cool, awesome, free-spirited one. You know that.”

“Dany–“

“I’m the one who backpacked last year, and the one who got her bellybutton pierced at fifteen. I have a tattoo! A tiny one, but still.” She is almost pouting, but she is so pissed about being outsmarted.

He smiles at her. “I know about the tattoo, but I haven’t seen it.”

“It’s a dragon near my left boob, on my ribs. Do you want to see it?” She arches an eyebrow, and reaches for the hem of her shirt, ready to lift it, but Robb’s hands stop her. “What?”

He looks so serious yet sweet when he says, “I’d rather look at it if I do something right. If we both want it. I don’t want you to show me because you are mad at someone else, and want to get back at her. I don’t want you to regret it later.”

And there he is. The Robb she knows. He is romantic in a way she hadn’t known any man to be. He is cooling her temper down.

Dany’s hands fall upon his, threading her fingers through his. She leans forward and presses her lips to his cheek. He lets go of her hands and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, burying his nose in the crook of her neck, nuzzling. Dany hugs him back – it’s so comfortable being in his arms.

“I can’t smell you,” he complains. “My nose is stuffy.”

She giggles, but smothers it by kissing his hair.

“Be honest and tell me how our date was,” she whispers in his ear.

“Great,” he mumbles against her jaw. “It made me want to be near my place in the city, take you there and cuddle.”

“Cuddle?”

“I don’t like to assume,” he quips back.

Dany laughs at him. “Then let’s cuddle right now.”

-x-

There’s a heavy arm over her waist, and a soft warm breath on her cheek, but the way a hand shakes her shoulder breaks the magic. It’s silly. Just a few more minutes. The arm around her waist agrees, because it pulls her tighter against the body behind her.

_It’s good. It’s cuddling with a nice and hot man._

“Your brother won’t see it like that, honey.”

Dany blinks the sleep away and finds Lyanna looking at her with a mix of amusement and worry. Robb is still asleep, but not for long apparently.

“You’re lucky I was the first to come up here.” Lyanna takes Dany’s cami from the floor and tosses it at her – it was hot before and she’s still in shorts, so… “Rhaegar will make a scene worse than with Jon. You’re his little sister, Dany.”

Gods, Robb! He’ll be put through hell if anyone else knows.

Dany jumps off the bed, but then Robb reaches for her hand and tugs it back. “Don’t,” he mumbles in a sleepy voice. She’s so tempted to go back to bed, but then Lyanna smacks the boy with a pillow.

“Good lord, Robb!” Lyanna hisses, forcing him to jump and sit straight. “You have a death wish.”

Dany laughs as she runs her fingers through her hair to look the best she can.

He’s shirtless, with his hair tousled and looking a little red on the face. He’s completely adorable and yummy, and also very stupid because he grins cheekily at Lyanna, and then winks.

“Best medicine. Ever.”

Lyanna laughs whole-heartedly and chucks a cotton shirt at him. “Yes. It could be, but if Ned or Rhaegar see this, your medicine will be kept away from you. And if your mother notices it, then you’ll be sent away.”


	7. Nothing

The airport is not as crowded as expected.

Jon looks at Robb at his side, and hesitates to crack a joke about his current girl problem. Since the date with Dany and the cold that followed, Robb has recovered quickly. That’s why the two of them wait impatiently for the arrival of their uncle Benjen.

“Do you think he has changed?”

“I would assume,” Robb replies with a small smile. “It’s funny to think that the little devil our parents describe has become a perfect soldier. I barely remember him from the last time he visited.”

Yes. Benjen doesn’t visit them often. He has decided to make his career his life. And no matter how much Jon’s mother tells him again and again to settle down – or at least give her a niece or nephew – Benjen just prefers to do what he’s best at.

Of course, no one wants to bring up Brandon, but it generally comes to it when their uncle announces a new tour. They’ve already lost a brother in war, losing another would be unbearable.

“I know.” Jon mutters this last part, because he can remember a very important bit of conversation he had with his uncle. The part when Jon asked if Benjen thought he had what it takes to become a soldier. It crossed his mind to follow the family career – his uncles and grandfather had been in the army, why not him? Sure, everyone thought Robb would be the one packing his belonging and signing to go to war, but Robb was destined to become the head of the family, the one you could always count on, just like Ned. Jon couldn’t imagine Robb not being there.

“Hey, I think that’s him.” Robb points out a tall man in uniform, walking with a certainty Jon wishes he had.

“Uncle Benjen!” Jon shouts, and the man lifts his head, and smiles.

Benjen is in many ways a younger copy of Ned, but his personality is like Lyanna’s. Now his face has a few more lines crossing the skin, but he’s in great shape. He’s slightly taller than Ned, and clean-shaved unlike his older brother.

He hugs the two young men waiting for him just as if they were the tiny boys he used to take camping. No one seems to remember Benjen is only fourteen years their senior, maybe because of the life he has led.

“You have beards! Dear gods, what has Ned done to you,” Benjen quips before letting out a raucous laugh. “You do realize this is not a requirement for being a Stark, right?”

Robb shushes him. “Jon’s not a Stark. Don’t let Rhaegar hear you.” It’s a joke of course. Robb counts Jon as his brother, no matter fights or blood, or anything.

Jon smiles sheepishly.

“Bullshit, he’s more Stark than Targaryen. Your mother’s blood is too stubborn, like her.” Benjen shoulders his bag and looks at the boys. “So, you taking me home or came here to go on adventures?”

-x-

“So how about this nonsense of Lyanna getting married?” Benjen asks as he gets into the car, taking the passenger seat, as Robb climbs on the backseat.

“Nonsense?” Robb frowns. “Why?”

“Oh, child,” Benjen replies while chuckling. “Your mother has done a work with you, hasn’t she? I was expecting for you to get married next.”

Jon laughs wholeheartedly when Robb’s face turns red to tip of his ears.

“I think Robb is not going to walk down the aisle very soon,” Jon supplies while still smiling amusedly.

“Is that so?” Benjen turns his head to watch the auburn-haired boy in the backseat. “How long have you’ve been dating that girl? Three years now?”

Jon glances at Robb through the rearview mirror. His cousin looks mildly upset, but not enough to snap and show his fangs. Starks are usually calm and collected, but when driven to the edge, they don’t bark. They just bite. Quite hard, if he must confess.

“We broke up months ago,” Robb replies.

“Oh, well, sorry, kid.” Benjen rubs his chin and hums before adding a new question, this time with a mischievous tone. “Is there another girl you fancy now? I imagine they’d come knocking on your door not even fifteen minutes after.”

“No,” Robb tries to explain, but Jon just blurts it out.

“Yes! Two of them currently vying for his affection.”

“Two?” Benjen chuckles. “Well, your old man was much shier, and he didn’t do half bad.”

Story for another time. Everyone in the family knows how Catelyn was interested in Brandon before Eddard stepped up and tried to woo her. Jon’s mother even said Brandon dated Catelyn for a while, but didn’t show much interest in her – nothing but a fling. And then Brandon went to war. Until this day everyone thinks Ned feels guilty about falling for Catelyn, because Brandon never came back.

“One of which is Daenerys,” Jon adds bitterly.

This time Benjen turns half his body around. “Targaryen? You mad, boy? Your mother must be thrilled.”

This time Robb snaps. “Rhaegar walked in on Jon and his girlfriend. So, I’m guessing there are more chances to have him making you a great-uncle.”

Jon’s eyes bug out.

Benjen only bursts in laughter.

The trip becomes shorter thanks to their uncle's jokes and questions, but certainly not easier. Of course, Benjen is the guy everyone tells their secrets to. He’s friendly and willing to listen. Funny but with the army discipline, Benjen is ready to defend family and protect it from anything.

By the time they make it home, Jon sees his mother impatiently waiting outside, almost fidgety. He’s not surprised to see her tackling Benjen as soon as the man makes it out of the car. Benjen catches her midair and returns the fierce hug with the same strength. Ned follows, clapping his younger brother’s back with such force it seems as punishment – and it could be, considering he never liked that Benjen joined the army.

“My little Ben,” Lyanna coos, her hands cupping her brother’s face. It’s hilarious considering Benjen is at least a head taller than her. “Asshole,” she reprimands soon, chucking him on the arm. “You’re lucky you came, or I would’ve dragged you here from whatever the hell you were.”

Benjen grins. “It was a joke, sis.”

Everyone but Ned and Rhaegar laugh when the last outstretches his hand for shake, and instead Benjen wraps him in a hug, lifting him off the ground. Rhaegar isn’t the most expressive man, but the pure horror on his face is clear.

“You’ll finally become my brother, Rhae.”

Lyanna almost snickers. She and Jon know how much Rhaegar dislikes to be called anything but Rhaegar. But Benjen is a jester, and no one would dare to say anything to him.

Jon laughs despite his father’s glare.

Soon Lyanna tells Robb and Jon that since they are a little crowded – understatement of the century – Benjen is to stay in the same room as them. Robb doesn’t think twice about giving up his bed, because he’s a guest and younger and…

“You’re calling me old man?”

Wrong thing to say because Robb soon sees himself wrestling Benjen, like little boys play in the sand. And really, Robb has no chance against him. Jon and Lyanna laugh, but aunt Catelyn doesn’t look pleased with her golden boy for rolling on the floor with a grown man who is an army major and supposedly mature.

Jon thinks his home is becoming a circus, but it’s fun. Even Catelyn finds an ally in his father – Rhaegar also thinks they are being childish.

-x-

“So, your favorite uncle?” Ygritte asks while her fingers run through his hair and Jon only sighs. Everything is crowded and, even if he loves his family, there’s no room to even sit on the toilet for more than five seconds.

“Youngest.” He doesn’t want to label Benjen as his favorite, because Ned has been a great part of his life too, and taught him everything his own father didn’t know.

Ygritte’s tiny apartment is oddly empty. It’s strange given that the two-bedroom place is shared with two other girls – Ygritte fought tooth and nail to get the bedroom with the en-suite.

“Youngest,” Ygritte repeats. She turns his face so he’s looking at her, while she pauses the movie they were watching. “You’re a strange thing, Jon. So aloof, yet so in love with your family.”

He stares at her.

“Sometimes I wonder what I am to you.” Her voice becomes little, like she shouldn’t be asking these questions. Maybe because she's used to be strong and hard, like a stone. Unmoving.

He says nothing, and instead lifts a hand to tangle in her red hair and bring her mouth to his. He kisses her slowly and tenderly, as if she’s made of silk, crystal and everything soft and delicate. She says she hates it, but he knows better than that.

“My keeper,” he whispers. “I’d get lost and float away if you didn’t keep my feet on the ground.” He traces the shape of her cheek, following the freckles peppered on her face. “You’re real to me. All I need.”

Her face tinges in a bright red, and he knows he’s two seconds away from hearing an insult, so he kisses her again.

He leans against the head of the bed, with Ygritte sat astride his lap. The movie has been forgotten, but who cares? He’s just enjoying having time to his girlfriend and himself. Kissing her freckles and combing her hair with his fingers is better than whatever was on the screen.

It’s overwhelming for him. Ygritte always kisses him as if they were on a hurry, as if he could vanish in the blink of an eye, and he has to reassure her. He has to be tender while she attacks him with fierceness.

“I love you,” he sighs, making her stop and pull back. Her lips are swollen and her hair mussed. She has already lost her shirt, but she’s more lost in her expression.

It’s not the first time Jon says the words, but she’s always taken by surprise by them. She lost everything from early age, and no one has been particularly loving towards her. She has no idea how to deal with feelings.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Jon takes her hands in his, and tries to take her back in the moment.

“No.” She pulls away from her grasps and frowns. “I want to, but–“ she struggles with words, and Jon hates himself for doing this to her. He doesn’t want to force Ygritte to say the words, but he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t want to hear them from her mouth, in her voice.

His hands reach for her, pressing her to his naked chest. She’s kneeling in bed, so his mouth only reaches her throat and chest – he showers her in meaningful kisses while keeping her as close as possible. Ygritte hugs him back in a vicious grip.

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” he apologizes, because once she told him he reminded her of the things she never had.

She chuckles near his ear, but it’s so soft, her breath tickles him. He shivers.

“But I know I can love you enough for the two of us.”

Ygritte looks at him, watery smile in place. “You know nothing, Jon.” She presses a kiss to the side of his neck, to his cheek, and nose, before his ear. “I love you, too.”

-x-

He returns home right before dinner, and the first person he sees is Dany. She is wearing leggings and something very similar to…

“Is that Robb’s sweatshirt?”

“Oh, well, hello to you, too,” Dany quips. “And yes, it is.” She grins proudly, platinum hair falling past her shoulders, like she does whenever she has recently washed it. “Now, may I know why you are wearing that big dopey grin?”

Of course, she’d notice. Only her and his mom.

“No. You may not.”

She sticks her tongue out. “Boring.”

“Who?” Robb comes in running, with Rickon in his arms, held upside down. The boy is giggling madly, and Jon can’t help but to chuckle. “Oh, Jon. Well, that comes with the last name, doesn’t it?”

Dany smacks him upside the head, eliciting a new fit of giggles from Rickon.

“This place has officially become a madhouse,” Jon declares while tossing the car keys on the bowl near the front door.

“Put Rickon down, Robb. He’s going to get sick,” Dany urges, but the littlest of the Starks doesn’t seem particularly upset. “Besides, Jon seems to need some girl talk with his best friend.”

Jon and Robb scowl in the same fashion – truly horrified.

“Oh, please. Don’t look at me that way. I know you two gossip like a couple fishwives. You’ve been best friends since birth.”

“He doesn’t tell me what’s going on with you,” Jon retaliates.

“Because you don’t want to know about what he does with me,” Dany laughs at the disgust that crosses his face. “But you should know you’re more fun when you have someone to vent.” She takes Rickon’s hand. “Now let’s go, little lord. We have to wash our hands for supper.”

“After you, my lady,” Rickon makes a bow – that happens after a whole afternoon of playing with fake swords, pretending to be lords and knights.

“So?” Robb asks after Dany leaves with Rickon. “Anything you want to share?”

“Nothing.”

Robb’s smile grows. “Really? It’s unlike you to look so happy over nothing.”

“Things with Ygritte are going well.”

“Oh.” That’s all Robb needs to know to understand. He knows Jon, and with a few words he can grasp the idea. He probably imagines his happiness is related to some _physical_ activity, but also about a stronger relationship, which is true. And well, both things are true.

“Good for you, son,” Lyanna crosses the foyer carrying some boxes, but soon the boys help her and relieve her from the weight.

“Were you eavesdropping, Mom?” Jon wonders, but his mother only shrugs.

“Maybe. It’s inevitable in this house at the moment. Just like we all know when Ned uses the bathroom.”

Robb snorts a laugh and Jon can’t help but to join him.

His mother is obviously a force to be reckoned with. She’s a free-spirit who doesn’t judge, which is why she never objected his wish to date Ygritte, despite her humble origins. His father was something else. Rhaegar only values the mind and the capacity to challenge him with words – he was wary of him dating Ygritte in the beginning, and perhaps still is.

“I swear, I’m happy to have you all here together, but I will be happier when I can take a bubble bath without someone starting a fire.”

“Sorry, Aunt Ly!” Arya shouts from the kitchen. “I swear we were just making fries.”

Jon doesn’t want to know details about that.

“Not angry at you, honey. But your uncle Ben should know better than starting a fire in the backyard.”

“Sorry, sis.” Benjen is grinning from ear to ear as he sets the table. He doesn’t look as remorseful as he should.

Rhaegar finally appears, taking a supervising look. “Are we ready for dinner? Shall we?”

A collective yes is heard, and Jon knows he’s home, and it has been a great day. That’s until the doorbell rings. Rhaegar is the one who gets up to check who could be at this hour. The rest of the family keeps eating and talking until they hear one word that makes them tense up.

“Viserys!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a feel-good story. I like to think Jon wouldn't be so moody if he had the chance.
> 
> (And I have always imagined Benjen is the ultimate baby brother.)


	8. Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a long time to update (and this seems really short for a comeback) but I don't know what happened besides having lost this chapter twice (so this is the third time I try to write it!)

He can feel his fingers curling into fists. It’s a pure instinctive reaction whenever he hears that name.

Robb is usually a calm man. He has tried to have patience, as his mother usually asks, but always lurking in the dark there’s the Stark blood that pulls him into a state of feral anger. Some of them control it better than others. Brandon wasn’t known for it – that’s what earns him the comparisons. Lyanna and Benjen – and among his siblings Arya and Rickon – are little tick bombs.

He hates the little bastard’s smug smile. It’s the smile Viserys always wears because he deems them less worthy of their time.

“Hello, family,” the newcomer greets too cheerily for Robb’s liking.

Dany reaches for Robb’s forearm, curling her dainty finger around him and whispering, “Don’t punch him again.”

Again.

Well, that was almost ten years before. Robb was around ten or eleven and Viserys was fifteen. The psycho was teasing Sansa while she played with Robb and her dolls, and it wasn’t the first time. Back then, Rhaegar and his whole family visited them at the farm every summer; Lyanna had always been told it was her home too.

Viserys has always been a wiry guy and spoiled rotten brat, while Robb has worked with his father since he could walk on his own without falling flat on his ass. He had taken boxing classes, football, and ballroom dance (to please his mother). Viserys went to boarding school and spoke fluently about four languages. They were as night and day.

So, there he was, sat on the floor with Sansa and her toys. Jon was sprawled on the couch reading something as it was usual for the tiny bookworm, and Viserys was bored, so nothing better than picking on Sansa. But then Sansa started crying, and Robb wasn’t going to allow that, therefore he asked Viserys to cut it out. He didn’t and instead picked on Robb.

Jon stopped reading and tried to help, but the kid he was at the time was terrified of _the dragon_ , as Viserys called himself when he was being vicious.

At some point Robb just stood up and forgot about the good five inches Viserys had on him. He punched him right on the stomach and finished him by giving him a purple eye that the boy couldn’t open for three days.

Catelyn grounded him for two weeks, but he became the little hero of the house for the rest of the children – including Dany.

“As long as he keeps his mouth shut,” Robb spits between gritted teeth.

Dany pokes him between the ribs. “I’ve had enough of your attitude.”

Robb’s eyes narrow to slits. “What about his?”

“He will leave as quickly as he came.” And then she stands up, defiantly, while Robb watches her. She’s a rascal.

Approaching Viserys, Dany greets him as fondly as she can. “Brother, how marvelous you could make a little room in your busy schedule to visit us. You certainly have the best timing.”

Viserys grins, thinking of tasting victory, until Dany keeps talking.

“Now I can introduce you to my boyfriend.” Robb blanches and feels his stomach turning while all eyes turn to him. “Right, Robb?”

He feels like passing out.

“Excuse me?” Catelyn asks in a scarily calm voice. “Is this news?”

Robb’s eyes are a little unfocused but he manages to search for Dany. The little evil genius has a bright smile on her face. She surely feels victorious, because he has been put on the spot.

He hasn’t really made up his mind – though he terribly enjoys being with Dany, Margaery makes him feel like a different version of himself. He doesn’t really know what he wants, if to feel like this other mature man or to be comfortably wrapped in this cloud of nostalgia and sweetness. He thinks he could grow with Dany and explore things together, but he’s not exactly sure he could ever reach a point of calm and intimacy with Margaery in the same way.

On the other side, his mother would certainly approve of Margaery – and it also would be less problematic, but just the look of pure and utter disgust in Viserys’ face is too tempting.

“Boyfriend?” Rickon wonders while he pushes a spoonful of smashed potatoes in his mouth. “That why you kiss so much?” He speaks with his mouth full, earning a few glares from Viserys and Catelyn for very different reasons. “Sorry,” he mumbles for their mother after swallowing.

Dany giggles.

“Yep,” Robb replies plainly. He stands up slowly, making sure Viserys notices he’s not the eleven-year-old runt he was all those years ago. Robb offers his hand for Viserys to shake. “We’re a step closer to become brothers.”

Dany’s eyes widen and in the background Robb can hear his father choking on his beer.

Two can play the game.

-x-

“What were you thinking?”

Robb chuckles at the panic laced to Dany’s voice, and she glares at him with arms akimbo, waiting for a proper answer that soothes her outrage. He’s not about to give one, though. Shrugging his shoulders, he only smiles.

“You asked for it.”

“I did not!”

He cocks an eyebrow. “You didn’t try to rope me into giving an answer? Because it surely felt like it when you introduced me as your boyfriend.”

She blushes and avoids his gaze. It’s a very shy reaction for someone who only five minutes before was boldly proclaiming to her family that she was dating him. “I just want it to see the expression on Viserys’ face. You’re the closest he has to a mortal enemy.”

“Wow, seriously?”

She laughs. “It’s true! Just ask yourself how it feels to have your ego trashed by a kid. Particularly if said guy has always boasted about being superior. He hates you.”

“You enjoy this far too much. Is it the only reason you want to date me? To scorn your brother?” He asks half seriously, because it would be pretty hurtful. He needs an honest answer to this one. It’s a definitive deal-breaker for him.

“No.” She sits next to him on her bed, leaning her head against his shoulder. Dany closes her eyes and sighs. “I like you. So much, I took my chances today.” It might be true. He cannot imagine how difficult it was for her to face the possibility of him denying everything she was saying.

Dany took a risk. Crazy one, but he has come to know Dany possesses a generous dose of wildness. And Robb likes she can feel free enough to show it whenever she’s with him.

The family is downstairs, discussing the repercussions of the announcement – actually it’s a sort of game of those who are with them, and the ones against them. His father is the judge and tries to be neutral, but who knows?

He reaches for her face, gently caressing the slope of her nose, the shape of her lips and her eyelids. She shudders, but scoots closer, forcing him to wrap an arm around her. In return, she hugs him tight.

“What if we just ditch this circus and flee to the farm?”

She buries her face in his chest and chuckles. “Don’t give me ideas.”

“After? We could…” He heaves a sigh and smiles. “I don’t know. You make me useless. I just want to be free to do whatever without anyone judging me.”

“Just live without feeling everyone’s watching.”

“Not feel like I’m disappointing someone.”

“Like you’re not fulfilling some sort of destiny.”

He takes her face between his hands and frowns. “Let’s elope,” he proposes seriously.

She rolls her eyes, and shoves him off, making him laugh. “Asshole.”

“What?”

“You’d be a very foolish boy if you believe that some kisses and groping–“

“Shhh!” He shushes her, as he feels his ears turning red.

Dany snorts a laugh. “Well, you’re ridiculous if you think that’s enough for anyone to need to marry. Besides, we’re too young.”

“Young? There’s no age for love.” Robb teases.

She gags. “Don’t give me that crap.”

But then she looks at him for a minute too long and their smiles fade into seriousness. Robb can see the minute it downs on her what he said. And if it comes that easily, could it be that?

“Love?”

He feels like air is not enough for him to breathe. He cannot utter a word and his mouth feels as if filled with sand, choking on air basically. It’s stupid. There’s no way he could say that because it’s too fast and has no base on the time they’ve spent together. There’s no logic to it. And yet…

“I think so,” he babbles, shutting his eyes tightly, feeling like the biggest jackass ever. “Don’t–“

“Don’t you dare to take it back,” she warns.

Robb looks at her. “You do know I feel like shit for being the only one in this relationship-py kind of thing feeling like that, right?” She only stares at him. “Am I the girl in this thing?”

She laughs but then he can see the tears in her eyes falling down her cheeks, and Robb can’t help but to be worried.

“What did I do?” he stands up, and kneels in front of her. “Tell me, please?”

She shakes her head. Meanwhile, he takes her hands in his.

“Dany?”

She takes a mouthful of air and tries to calm herself before speaking. “No one has ever said it to me.”

“What?”

“ _This_! What you’re saying. My family is not big on affection and I… I haven’t said it either,” she whispers as if she were confessing some kind of terrible sin.

It takes him a second – Robb is still an emotionally stunted young man after all – but he grew in a family where everyone was told how good, beautiful, kind and smart they were. His mother hasn’t spent a day without telling them she loves them. His father is different, but still manages to say it from time to time.

He smiles. “Silly woman.” He kisses her softly on the lips. With his forehead against hers, he whispers, “Do you realize how strong it is? I couldn’t keep my mouth shut!” She sighs, but smiles. Her eyelashes are stuck together with her tears. “I love you.”

“You love everyone,” she babbles.

Robb pulls away from her, and with a somber expression says, “Believe me when I say no. Because only a saint could love your brother. And I’m not exactly sure if that is possible.”

Laughing, she shakes her head.

“And I guess you’ll only believe it with time? I hope you do. Otherwise, I’m willing to punch him again if I have to.”

“Don’t be stupid.” She caresses his cheek absentmindly. He likes the feeling of her soft and cold hands against his skin.

“For you? Anything.” He turns his face and kisses the tips of her fingers. Standing up, Robb winks at her. “I’ll go back and ask for the faith they’ve decided for us. Do you need anything?”

He is so clueless half the time.

She jumps to her feet and grabs her jacket. She slips it on and quickly takes the keys, a few other things and hurries to his side, holding his hand in hers.

“I love you,” she tells him, grinning and blushing. “Want to get out of here instead?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Ned's POV


	9. Unconditional

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope this is worth it.

It’s as if hell has broken loose. Everyone is shouting and talking but no one is listening. Ned can already feel the headache forming behind his eyes – like tiny needles stabbing him anytime someone shouts.

He’s getting sick of the situation and when he lifts his gaze, he sees Rhaegar leaving the room. As usual, the man is avoiding conflict – Lyanna says it’s not that he avoids it, but he likes to be prepared for any situation. Well, now that bloody fool leaves him to pick up the pieces of the convoluted family reunion – and he’s not exactly ready for this either.

“Silence!” Ned smacks both hands against the table and gets the desired effect when his voice rises – his children and Jon freeze and look at him with wide eyes. Catelyn turns to him with an unimpressed arched eyebrow, and Lyanna folds her arms over her chest. Viserys is sneering at him, as usual.

Benjen is a whole different story – Ned’s youngest brother was apparently enjoying the mess while eating his food quite happily. That man still acts like an adolescent, despite the years – a part of Ned is happy about Benjen being able to keep his good humor in any situation.

“Enough,” Ned sighs before standing up. “I understand everyone has an opinion about the news shared by Daenerys and Robb, but we can talk this in a civilized way. I trust you are capable of it.” He shoots a pointed look at Viserys, whose scowl has turned deeper.

Catelyn is the first to talk, of course. “Well, if I may. I’m only concerned about the repercussions of their relationship within the family.”

“Oh, please,” Lyanna scoffs while rolling her eyes. “You’re worried Dany doesn’t resemble the woman you hope your precious boy marries one day. Stop controlling him!”

For the first time in years, Ned feels fear. Just one look at Cat tells him Lyanna has pushed a sensible button. Catelyn has always been the kind of mother who pays attention to even the last detail in their children’s lives. For most of it, he has just let her be, but they are becoming adults and, well, she cannot tell them how to live their lives anymore.

_Fucking Rhaegar_ , fleeing the scene just when things get complicated.

“I’m concerned for his future, is that wrong?” Catelyn spits back as she stands up.

“It is when you tell him what to do. Do you seriously believe he tells you everything he does?” Lyanna takes a step further towards Catelyn, and Ned is not liking this one bit.

“He trusts me!” Catelyn takes a step as well. “And unlike your son, he has a solid foundation of how a proper family works!”

_Shit_. Ned is out of his depth. He shouldn’t have done anything. Maybe he should’ve followed Rhaegar and hide in one corner of the house waiting for the storm to end.

“Proper?” Lyanna is fuming. “How about happy? I’m more interested in my son’s happiness than if he marries a stupid cook who keeps him fed! Have you even thought about it? Dany makes Robb happy! And lucky you, that boy is precious and makes her happy as well.” She turns to Ned. “I’m supporting them, in case you haven’t realized. You should do the same.”

“Don’t tell him what to do! He’s my husband. He’ll see what’s best for Robb.” Catelyn interrupts.

“He’s my brother! Hell, you should thank _me_ for being here. Hadn’t been for me, he would’ve never asked you out. But perhaps I was wrong all those years back. He should’ve taken Ashara Dayne’s offer when he could.”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ Now is Ned the one who wants to run out of the house.

Sansa’s eyes cannot grow bigger. Arya is looking between her mother and aunt as if watching a tennis game.

“Daenerys is too good for that stupid farm boy–“ Viserys starts but soon he gets stabbed by two powerful glares.

“Shut up!” Catelyn and Lyanna scream at him. At least, they seem to agree on something.

Ned feels someone tugging at his shirt. He looks down to see Rickon staring back at him. “We have to vote? I like Dany.” Ned smiles at his youngest son, before picking the child up.

“We could, you know, think more about them than ourselves?” Jon pipes up. Thankfully the boy is more sensible than his parents. Ned likes to think that at least he had something to do with that. “I don’t like the idea of them dating. They are like siblings to me, but they like each other… and I want them to be happy. I’d be the first to say something against it if that wasn’t the case.”

Rickon lifts his hands. “I like Dany! She plays with me and Robb. We’re knights.”

“Is this how we’re going to decide things? Voting?” Catelyn asks, clearly thinking the idea it’s outrageous. And she would be right, except this isn’t one of those things you can decide without anyone else’s input.

“It’s ludicrous,” Viserys offers, and when Catelyn realizes they are agreeing on something, her face pales. Yes, she’s behaving like the insane little Targaryen lizard, and she couldn’t feel more ashamed.

“Is it really so bad for our son to date a girl he has known since childhood? We know her family better than anyone, including pesky brothers.” Ned ignores Viserys’ reaction to his words.

Catelyn sighs. “I suppose not. She’s a smart girl, caring and kind. As long as our son is happy, I’ll support it.”

“Good.”

“Great!” Lyanna grins brightly. She’s more pleased than anyone else in the family, and Ned cannot help to think it is because she had to face the same problem once. He didn’t make it easy on her when she told them about her relationship with Rhaegar. Ned blamed it on the fact that Lyanna would always be his little sister, and at the time he had been left to be the head of the family, barely older than Robb’s age. “So, it’s settled.”

“Settled?” Rhaegar’s voice reaches Ned’s ears, and they both know his return means trouble. “I must say, I do not agree with this.”

Ned clenches his teeth, but he doesn’t move. It’s Benjen the one who grabs Rhaegar by the shirt and pushes him against the wall while Lyanna rants at her husband and her brother. This is madness. Ned knows it, so with one gesture to Jon, they try to keep Rhaegar and Benjen apart.

“I’ll knock you off your high horse!” Benjen growls. “I vouch for the kids, so mess with them. Go ahead! I’ll send you back to whatever hole you crawled from, you lizard!”

“Ben!” Lyanna shouts.

“Let me finish,” Rhaegar speaks in an unusually calm voice. “I do not agree, but if experience has taught me something is that unexpected unions are for the best, stronger and long-lasting.”

Finally, they’ve reached an agreement. It seemed so impossible just minutes ago, but this decision would have implications beyond a ruined dinner. Ned couldn’t say he was excited about the prospect of his first-born dating Daenerys, because it meant his ties to Rhaegar would only grow stronger.

“I’ll go let them know,” Catelyn announces in a much calmer voice.

“No need,” Arya informs as she runs down the stairs with Rickon in toe. “They aren’t home.”

“What?”

“Robb and Dany aren’t home,” Rickon insists. “Are we going to look for them?”

Should they? Ned isn’t about follow them. Let them be free while they can.

-x-

They try to sneak in through the kitchen door, but Ned knows better than them. He had an older brother and more importantly, two younger siblings. He learned the tricks early on his life, and he’s thankful because it prepared him for the life with five children. It also gave him patience.

“Good night,” he greets them, and Robb looks more surprised than Daenerys to see him. “Did you expect us not to react to your revelation?”

Robb takes his chances and smiles. “I was kind of hoping this could wait until morning.” That boy – man, Ned always needs to remind himself that his son is already a man – that boy is a free soul with many responsibilities that he has taken with no problem. Robb is loved by his siblings and cousin, and knows how to lead, even if his youth still plays against him.

Ned chuckles, against his better judgement. “It can’t. At least, allow me to have a talk with you before everyone decides to say their piece.”

“Fine,” Robb sighs, finally letting go of Daenerys’ hand. “I’ll listen.”

“I was hoping to talk to the two of you.”

Daenerys’ eyes widen, but she nods her head. “Of course.”

They move to the living room. Ned motions for them to take seat on the couch, while he seat in the armchair next to it. This is the first time he’s about to have this kind of talk, and even if he heard it all before, it’s different when giving it for the first time. But he likes that he has some sort of privacy that allows him to be honest.

“I’d like to make clear this is a conversation, and that I’ll do my best to listen to your reasons as well.” Ned sighs. “Having said that, I admit this revelation isn’t easy to accept. Even if you’ve been close since childhood, a romantic relationship wasn’t in the plans. And now that you’re adults, there are certain things we must address.”

Robb’s cheeks reddened and Daenerys giggled.

“I don’t mean just sexually, Robb.” It was a bit amusing to see how awkward his son is feeling. “Though, I do hope you’re careful about it.”

“Father,” Robb mutters sternly. “I can take care of myself.”

“Good, but now it’s not only about yourself.” Ned looks at Dany, and smiles. “When you decided to be in a relationship with someone close to the family, you also accepted we will worry about her too. She is important to us and we don’t want to see any of you hurt, if this relationship ends at any point.”

“Thank you,” Dany intervenes before reaching for Robb’s hand. “We have talked about it, and we do understand how difficult this might be to accept, particularly since I’m not the favorite to become Robb’s girlfriend.”

“Dany,” Ned interrupts. “Please, do believe I have the greatest esteem for you. I held you in my arms when you were a babe. You prepared me to be a better father for my daughters. You are part of my family, not because you’re Robb’s girlfriend.”

Daenerys’ eyes fill with tears, even if her lips turn into a smile. Thankfully Robb offers support for her, wrapping an arm around Dany’s shoulders and hugging her to him. The young man presses a kiss to her temple and turns to Ned.

“I know the circumstances aren’t the best but… I love her.” He’s brave. Ned has to give it to him, because he could be foolish as well. Of course, the true test will be when Robb says this to his mother. Catelyn, like all mothers perhaps, surely hoped to be the only true love for her children.

“You’re still young and…”

“And you were my age when you married,” Robb rebuts, which takes Ned by surprise. He cannot mean that, can he? “Were you sure? Did someone question your decision?”

“Yes. Everyone told me I was too young.” But he had become the man of the house after his father’s and Brandon’s passing away. For a time, he felt lonely and overwhelmed, but Catelyn had been at his side, helping him with the house and with his siblings, particularly Benjen. Ned loved Catelyn for everything she meant to him.

“So?” Robb looks serious, and more mature than Ned has ever seen him before. “Don’t you think I weighed the pros and cons of us being together? I’m risking my best friend! Jon would never forgive me if I hurt Dany. Rickon, Bran, Arya and Sansa all love her. In every scenario, I’m the one who loses… but I’m not scared.”

Daenerys eyes are trained on Robb, and she looks truly enamored. They might be experiencing love like this for the first time, but no one can possibly know if this will be the love of their life. The best Ned can do is make their journey as easy as possible, because young people have the right to love and feel loved.

 “I’ve always felt welcome by your family.” Dany chuckles, but it is more out of nervousness than amusement. “You’re different from mine. It’s all about sharing and caring for one another. I used to be so jealous of Jon for having you while I had to spend time with my brothers every summer.” She sighs. “I was scared… because this unconditional love thing is foreign to me. I don’t want to disappoint anyone.”

“Kids,” Ned utters and he has to laugh when Robb huffs. He has repeatedly told Ned how he is already a grown man. “I know this is difficult for everyone, but I have no right to forbid you from being together. It would be chaos, and what good would it do? You’d find a way if the love you profess it’s true. If we got in your way? We would destroy this family. It almost happened once before with Lyanna and Rhaegar, but I’ve learned from it. Please, be sure, you’ll find an ally in me.”

It’s Dany the one who leans forward and wraps her arms around Ned’s shoulders. She presses a kiss to his cheek, just like Sansa does whenever he complies with one of her whims – like a daughter.

“Thank you.”

“No need.” Ned stands up. “Now, go to bed. We have a lot to do this week before the wedding on Saturday. And with that, I’ll need all your help.”


End file.
